Ghostly Guest
by JLOGOfilmsgames
Summary: Blinky, Pinky, Inky and Clyde are now living under Pac-Man's roof; after Betrayus learns they are traitors, Life becomes difficult for Pac-Man and PacWorld; Pinky constantly hitting on Pac, and the other ghost scaring PacWorld's residents, and making matters worse Betrayus wants to turn Pac-Man evil and destroy PacWorld, It is up to Pac and the Ghost Gang to stop Betrayus
1. Chapter 1 Welcome

**Greetings everyone, I am JLOGO, here to bring you my first ever Pac-Man Ghostly Adventures Fanfic Story, so go easy on me, I only accept constructive criticism; no flaming, anyway this idea came to me at my grandparents, I have only seen the first 12 episodes of the show, and for those wondering; yes there is a bit of Pinky/Pac-Man in this story because they are cute together, but it is mostly Pinky hitting on Pac-Man, with some hints of love between the two, I am on break from my Walking Dead TV/Game Crossover Fanfic story, feel free to check it out, Please leave a review, ideas or suggestions ****I'd really appreciate it and will enjoy reading them, and I hope you guys enjoy it, read on my friends **

* * *

**Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures – Ghostly Guest**

"WHAT?" Pac-Man's voice echoed through the dorm, it was close to night-time, scratch that; it was night-time, and more precisely nine o'clock, Pac-Man, Spiral and Cylindria stood there frozen in shock and awe; before a saddened Blinky, Inky, Pinky and sobbing Clyde that had found their way into Pac and Spiral's dorm room.

"Yuh-huh, Dr Heine face had those spy cam thingies spying on us last time we were here in PacWorld" Inky explained their situation to their Pac-friends, Cylindria covered her hands over her mouth; feeling sorry and somewhat guilty for their problem.

Inky's eyes sloped; unable to continue, Clyde's loud sobs worsened upon reliving the moment in his big empty head, Blinky floated closer to Pac-Man and through a broken saddened voice "Now we're fugitives number one, uh four? In the Netherworld, and we got nowhere to go" about ready to cry a river, before Clyde pulled him into a hug, squeezing the afterlife out of him, Clyde held him close; as if believing he was holding a teddy bear, eventually Blinky fell through his grip; passed out.

Pac-Man's face fell; feeling horrible for the position of his ghostly friends, seeing them so down was something very new; usually being in such high spirits and all. Pinky had her ectoplasm hands… uh flippers? Up to her eyes, trying to wipe away the tears that began streaming out of her eyes "We hated the place sure, but it was our home" slowly floating toward Pac-Man, Clyde then cried through his loud sobs; in a very stressed and upset tone "Now we're homeless!".

By now all four ghost were crying; Clyde was now holding Inky and Blinky in a light but meaningful hold, crying uncontrollably, Pinky was slowly approaching her beloved Pac-Man; her normally beautiful blue eyes were completely bloodshot with tears; she just wanted her 'Paccums' to hold her close, as she came in very close proximity with him and out of sheer sadness… with a small hint of loving affection; she wrapped her ectoplasm arms around Pac-Man.

Upon the second Pinky started hugging him, and crying into his shoulder; Pac was instantly uneasy; but he didn't want to brush her away in a such delicate moment like this; when she needed him most; she was a friend after all "Paccums, I'd feel much better being close to you right now, I hope that's okay" she softly stated through her tears, Cylindria had seen this coming a mile away; Pinky relying on Pac to make her feel better; believing Pinky was doing this to make her jealous… it kind of worked, Cyli nodded her head sideways in disapproval, slightly glaring at Pinky who had her eyes closed as she cried onto Pac's shoulder.

Pac didn't know what else to do except; gently wrap both arms around Pinky, the second she felt Pac's arms holding her close; her eyes widened with a purely stunned expression; two red oval shaped blushes appeared on Pinky's cheeks, a sweet smile slowly formed on her face as she leaned her cheek closer to Pac's shoulder, embracing his body's warm heat, however upon seeing Cylindria's obviously jealous and bitter glare; Pinky stared straight at her; sticking her tongue out at her, Cyli simply crossed her arms and continually glared at her.

"It's okay" Pac-Man said in a soft, friendly voice, Pinky's heart was overjoyed; like she was just given the key to her little Pac-Man's heart, her hold on him tightened, overflowing joy made time stop; she was so touched by Pac-Man's understanding of her "I knew you'd understand Packy, you always know how to make me feel better" she sounded happier than ever, though tears were still streaming from her eyes, they were tears of joy, and her hold on her beloved Pac tightened, his gentle touch soothed her ectoplasm soul.

Upon Pac-Man hearing Pinky's smitten confession, he felt more uncomfortable than he ever has in his whole life… well excluding that time he got all those zits, and floated around town; that was quite the uncomfortable and embarrassing experience, Pac-Man found himself looking at Spiral through the corner of his eye with a rather uneasy expression; almost begging for Spiral's help; though he wasn't sure he should; thinking that Pinky might evolve into her mad Cyclops Godzilla form and squash him 'Not a chance' he said to himself.

It was a minute later before Pinky released Pac-Man from her tight embrace; which was the greatest two minutes and forty-three seconds of her plasmid afterlife, feeling a warm surge of joy in her heart, Pac whipped off the pink goo imprint left from the embrace; using his tongue to do so, she winked affectionately at her 'boyfriend' which caused Pac-Man to grin foolishly, and nervously scratch the back of his circular self; around the back of his head.

Pinky positioned herself beside Clyde who was still balling his eyes out "Nobody loves us" he cried; clearly the most sensitive of them all, Inky was staring at the floor now with his eyes half closed with droplets of tears hitting the floor beneath him, Blinky spoke out of sheer panic and confusion of their predicament "We got nowhere to go! Lord Betrayus will have Heine head suck out our brains like he almost did to you, if we try to go back to that stink pit".

Pac-Man was unhappy to see his four ghost friends in such an upset state, the four ghost huddled themselves close together and were now pouring tears as one; Pac-Man turned to his friends; wondering what they could do to help their disembodied friends.

"Guys, what should we do? I feel we should help them out; considering it is kinda our fault" Pac-Man explained to Spiral and Cylindria; hoping they had any ideas, Cylindria did have one idea, but she didn't want to mention it, instead Spiral was quick to jump the gun and point out a flaw in his Pac-buddy's logic "Like how? It's not like they can just waltz back into Netherworld without Lord Betrayus or Heine Head knowing about it" that was true, Pac-Man realised that would mean the death of his ghost chums; uh second death, if that's possible.

Pac-Man was thinking long and hard about a way to assist his ghost friends, giving Spiral and Cyli a very concentrated stare, seconds later; an imaginary light bulb sparked inside his head, Cylindria got nervous upon the relieved smile he had.

Pac-Man turned back to see Clyde now holding Pinky, Blinky and Inky with one arm; each of them flooding tears; Clyde held a tissue where his nose would be, and proceeded to hold it in front of Inky, then Blinky, then Pinky; each of them blowing goo into the tissue, Spiral felt sick "Dude, that was completely off the charts disgusting" Pac-Man didn't respond, but the uncomfortable and slightly disgusted expression on his face; believed so as well.

Pac-Man stood firm, proud of himself; for what he was about to say "You know you guys are welcome to stay here" Pac-Man said aloud in a friendly manner; and the second Inky, Blinky, Pinky and Clyde heard those words, their eyes widened in disbelief; they couldn't believe what they just heard, they were simply stunned to hear Pac-Man actually cared enough to help them out in this dire situation.

"You… you mean it?" Blinky blurted; stunned to new heights, his eyeballs were so widened; that they were about to roll out of his ectoplasm skull, Pinky's mouth dropped wide open; eyes fixated on her Pac-Man for his generously kind heart, Clyde was half smiling, but Inky crossed his arms, and eyed the Pac-Man suspiciously "You ain't pulling our legs right? Uh figure of speech of course".

Pac-Man was quick to give the four ghost; the okay thumbs up; smiling happily "Sure why not? You guys have helped us more times than we can count" Clyde averted his eyes; embarrassed by the fact that "I can't count either" Blinky slapped his own forehead; annoyed by Clyde having to admit how dumb he was, he was no Albert Pacinstein; that's for sure.

By now Pinky was transfixed by her love for Pac-Man's kind hearted nature; love hearts replacing her cute blue eyes, gazing at Pac, feeling all warm inside, Pac-Man ignored what Clyde said and continued showing his appreciation for his ghostly friends by saying "So it's only fair that we help you guys now".

Inky, Blinky and Clyde were looking at one another curiously; excitement starting to boil up inside, they turned to Pinky who was frozen on the spot; with a goofy grin and love shaped eyeballs aiming in Pac-Man's general direction, the three ghost were bored by Pinky's lovesick nature, instead they looked away to focus on Pac-Man's words.

The Ghost brothers wanted to hear for sure if they were allowed to stay; from their Pac friend's own mouth, Inky rolled his eyes questionably, as he hesitantly asked in a slow and scared manner "So does that mean-" however the leader; Blinky intervened; finishing the question for his scaredy blue brother "We can stay here?".

Spiral wasn't convinced this was the best idea; considering how mischievous the Ghost Gang was, heck Spiral didn't expect Pac to be this okay with the idea, but figured that once Pac had his mind set on something, he wouldn't be easily convinced otherwise, so Spiral decided that it was best not to ask.

Cylindria was completely against the idea; mainly because of Pinky; because she would seize the opportunity to endlessly hit on Pacster; she didn't want that to be case, fire surging from the stomach just thinking of Pinky doing such a thing to her Pac-Man, it made her angrily jealous of Pinky, which brought joy to the little pink girly ghost however.

Pac-Man was stared at by the red, blue, pink and orange ghost with high expectation; Pac had no intention of changing his mind, he owed them a lot for all they've done in their fight against Lord Betrayus, Pac-Man declared with a wide smile "Hey we're all friends here, so yeah you guys are welcome to stay with us".

Clyde instantly split himself in half; crying tears of joy, Inky, Blinky and Pinky were filled with joy, eyes widened with happiness and gratitude toward their yellow lemon pal, Pinky was by far the most ecstatic, and the happiest; and even the most gratified, she swirled herself around; giggling happily "Hear that? Packy says we can stay" the four ghosts instantly erupted into cheers, and began flying excitedly around the room, filled with joyful emotions, having being granted a place to call home.

Clyde brought himself back together, with a big wide smile; before joining in on the flight around the room, his eyeballs rolled around in his eyes as he cried "Whoo-hoo, I'm so happy!", Inky was waving his arms around whilst floating around the room "We owe you big time Lemon" he confessed, Blinky then appeared right in front of a proud Pac-Man, Blinky smiled a bright smile and declared "Anytime, Anywhere, from now on Pal" and flashing his ectoplasm arms out to the sides, indicating 'no exceptions' meaning the Ghost Gang owed him big time, before Blinky circled the room a few more rounds, happy to have a friend like the Pac-Man.

"Um are you sure this is a good idea Pac" Cylindria asked, Pac turned to face her, he had his uncertainties, but it was that or leave them homeless "How can I call myself PacWorld's hero if I don't help a friend in need, and they are our friends" Pac-Man confessed his true feelings, Cyli admired Pac for taking his role as a hero seriously, but deep down she didn't like the idea because of Pinky, the spark of rivalry existed since day one; and wouldn't let up anytime soon.

The mischievous bunch of ghost was so happy, which made Pac happy too, but Spiral wasn't convinced "But dude, what if someone finds out?" luckily Pac-Man was one step ahead of him in the thinking department; which may be a first "No worries, even if someone sees them, they'll be so scared, they'll run away no matter what happens" Spiral's left eye half closed, thinking through Pac's logic "Yeah, you're right about that dude".

"Don't worry guys; having them around will be awesome, besides how much trouble could they be?" Pac-Man declared, fist pumping the heat of the moment, before hearing something shatter, he spun himself in the direction where the noise came from; Clyde was floating beside a table, and on the floor was Spiral's shattered coffee mug, it was quite obvious who the culprit was, as Clyde had an ectoplasm flipper of his; up to his mouth, and averted his eyes "Oops, I didn't do that" he admitted, feigning any involvement with the incident.

However Inky rolled his eyes, sighing a breath of frustrated air, before pointing out the inconsistency of his lie, pointing at Clyde and eyeing him annoyingly "Then why'd you say 'oops'? You big palooka" Clyde had no idea how to respond, except by saying "Oops again" Inky just smacked his ectoplasm flipper into his forehead, sliding down his face.

Pac simply scratched the back of his head, making a light nervous chuckle while receiving a glare from Spiral himself, while Cylindria shook her head sideways, already afraid of how things would turn out with these four troublemakers.

Pac-Man was averting his eyes from Spiral; thinking to himself that they might be a slight problem; but out of the blue; Pinky suddenly flew in before her beloved Pac, eyeing him in a very sweet and seductive manner, secretly Pac actually admired Pinky for her eyes; and her kindness toward him, but it was mostly a friend/friend thing.

Pinky was abnormally closer to Pac than usual, which made him nervous; she spoke aloud in a soft, sweet but suggestive manner "Maybe Packy and I could share a blanket tonight" staring at Pac in a seductive manner, Pac smiled bashfully which caused Pinky to giggle in a giddy but dazed sort of way; she enjoyed seeing Pac so hung over heels for her, though that wasn't exactly the truth.

Pinky could tell by the annoyed look on Cylindria's face; that she was jealous of her, which is exactly what she wanted, Pinky then flew in close to Pac's face again and gave him a sincere but seductive wink before returning to flying around the room; cheering joyfully with her ghost brothers "You were saying?" Cylindria suddenly spoke out aloud to Pac, whilst crossing her arms questionably with a glare aimed at him, Pac simply chuckled

**The Pac is Back Intro**

* * *

**I hope you guys liked part 1; let me know how I did, leave your thoughts, suggestions or other ideas and stay tune for more; hopefully in a day or two I have up chapter two, Adios my friends, Adios**


	2. Chapter 2 One Ludicrous Plan

**JLOGO back for chapter 2 of my Pac-Man tale; First off; thank you ImaginaryStoryWriter; I'm happy to know you like the story (So far) but trust me; it'll be awesome, although this chapter may not reach your expectations like the first one did; because this is a Betrayus chapter; what's his next move and all that, but hopefully its good, anyway enjoy a smack talking chapter with Betrayus and the bum faced twins.**

**Please leave a review, it helps to motivate me: I'd really apreciate it **

* * *

In the dark forsaken land of all things evil, ugly, dirty, smelling and simply dead; beyond PacWorld, is a place so diabolical; a place filled with lava, disgusting bugs, goo that looks like jellybean poo, and of course; there are dimwits as far as the eye can see, but the biggest of dimwits is a self-proclaimed ruler of this place referred to as the 'Stink pit' and pee-yu; it really does smell like feet.

This place is called the Netherworld; and the ruler of this land of misery lives in a giant Castle; quite a cliché really, but although the castle itself wasn't quite so nightmare worthy, its ruler was; inside the throne room; was the dark insidious dictator ghost; lazing about on his giant cushioned couch, he was once a Pac-world general… an evil Pac-world general obviously, the very same who instigated PacWorld War one.

Now the general was a ghost; a punishment fitting for someone of his evilness; he is a combination of black and white colours, having sharp teeth, red eyes and a ghostly moustache and goatee, with mechanic prosthetic hands, and right now he was flicking through the TV channels; lazy eyed and restless; bored out of his mind, but what is his name?

"Lord Betrayous; my latest invention of evil ingenuity; is finally complete" spoke the brightest mind in all of Netherworld; Dr Buttocks; don't laugh, the doctor entered the room gloating another gloat; like always, Dr Buttock's brother; Butt-ler was also in the room; dusting the furniture, and other joyful jobs like that; considering he was doomed to serve Lord Betrayus for all of eternity; he honestly hated his afterlife.

Lord Betrayus barely looked at the Doctor who entered into his throne room; fed up with constant defeat; reminded that none of Buttock's inventions have worked so far, so he was hardly thrilled or even slightly interested for that matter, in fact hearing Dr Buttock's annoying ramblings was enough to enhance the already burning fire at the pit of his darkened stomach.

Betrayus started on a very greedy note, and then sarcastic and then simply threatening the forehead bummed doctor "Please tell me you at least have something remotely useful in my quest to destroy PacWorld, and that Goofy yellow twit face, because so far all of your 'ingenious' schemes are completely flushable; which is what I should be doing to you, flushing you into the pit of despair for all eternity" he shouted straight into his face, uh butt face, Dr Buttocks could smell his supreme overlords breath, as he growled at him, and it was a foul smell 'Note to self, invent strongest breath mint in all ze known universe' the evil ghost doctor made a mental note of the idea.

Dr Buttocks rolled his eyes irritably, he hated his evil overlord, sick of Lord Betrayus's insults, and the lack of recognition he received for his genius was even more torturous, but as usual he chose to grin and bear his way through the insults, in the clutches of his metallic claw, he held a long baton-like object, actually it looked more like a cattle prodder; with two small satellite dishes; back to back; which were attached to the tip of the baton, prodder thing.

Dr Buttocks then cleared his throat, before beginning a self-appraisal rant of lengthiness "Fear not; Lord Betrayus; my latest ingenious creation is so unfathomable zat only zi great Dr Buttocks could have schemed such a scheme, that only evil such-" by now Betrayus was pulling at his ghostly moustache, bashing his fist into his head and bearing a snarl, bored and angered by the doctor's constant ramblings, he was seconds away from tearing out his own eyeballs, patience wasn't exactly his strong point.

Betrayus finally snapped; he flew from his throne couch, inches away from the Doctor's face; viciously snarling his sharp pointy teeth at him; and a glare formed in the impatient overlord's red hot burning eyes "Oh just get to the point you imbecile! Bad enough knowing we had four traitors among us, now I have to listen to your blabbering mouth, go on and on about how lame your brain is… just get to the point!" shouting into the Buttock's face; it felt like a horrendously disgusting swamp scented whirlwind just blew the doctor away; Betrayus's breath; 2 Points, Dr Buttocks; 0 points.

After almost being blown away, the Doctor looked over his shoulder; after Betrayus seated himself; back onto his throne couch, Dr Buttocks mumbled to himself "And he wonders why he was not his mother's favourite" referring to Betrayus's brother; President Spheros; the leader of PacWorld, on the other side of the room; Butt-ler; Dr Buttock's lesser brother was chuckling to himself at the misfortune he was having with his twit faced leader; whilst he was now mopping the floor; with whatever shred of dignity he had left to offer to his pathetic life.

"Hop to it already" Betrayus demanded of the Doctor of all things evil; Buttocks sighs a breath of polluted ash air, and replied half heartedly "Very well, zis is ze Memory Eraser" holding it up his cattle prodder look-alike invention with his mechanised claw; the handle was yellow, and the long metal pole was silver, same with the satellite dishes.

Betrayus didn't budge, in fact his eyes were half closed, like that of a dull infant "Is it me, or are completely thick headed?" Betrayous shouted at the top of his ectoplasm lungs; leaping off of his throne furiously, causing Buttocks to flinch, using his mechanical claw to shield his face from an assault, and ready to endure more criticism "You've done this before, remember the Brain-Vac? it failed miserably; it has to be a completely new invention" he declared, before switching his voice from a loud obnoxious tone, to a squeaky but shy-like tone "Otherwise we just look lazy using a lame invention a second time" he ended by roaring the last five words.

It took the great Doctor Buttocks a few seconds to compose himself, before establishing his status in the Netherworld; knowing full well that Betrayus couldn't accomplish any of his plans without his brains; though he was cautious with how he chose to respond, he wasn't stupid enough to anger the ruler of this forsaken place "Do not underestimate my superior intellect, I modified ze last Brain-Vac invention of mine, and outfitted it with a timer, which will allow us to erase ze mind of ze Pac-Man and with ze proper convincing, we can make ze yellow one side with us".

Betrayus's eyes were brimming with excitement upon hearing the doctors plan; regardless he would seize all the credit in the end anyway, as Buttocks continually explained, Betrayus found himself rocking childishly on his couch; up and down, bouncing in his seat as the plan got better and better "and then PacWorld will be PacRubble" Doctor Buttocks declared; ending with a maniacal laugh, Betrayus flew above his throne, swirling around and around; laughing hysterically at how flawless this plan was.

Betrayus floated down until he was inches from the ground; with a deviously evil grin planted on his face, and a dark devilish glimmer in his red raging inferno eyes, tapping his mechanical fingertips together, and declaring outright "That plan is so brilliant; I can't believe I thought of it".

The Doctor's buttock shaped head vibrated irritably, sick of not even receiving at least a 'well done', steam was close from bursting out of the sides of his cranium, a rising groan escaped the Buttock's mouth "Vill you ever give me any credit for my genius?" dropping both arms down like a stubborn angry child would; when they demanded something; holding his prodder device in his ectoplasm flipper, tempted to use it on Betrayus at this instant.

Betrayus was flexing, and pulling at his moustache and goatee, like an old man contemplating his day "Uh let me think; NO! But I will toast those eyeballs of yours and eat them for breakfast, with a side helping of fire slugs and a minty flame milkshake, unless you get off my case!".

Dr Buttocks was quick to back off, not wanting to try his patience or have his eyes served as a delicacy, raising his plasmid flipper, and metallic claw in a bracing formation; admitting defeat in the moment, seeing as the 'good' doctor saw his place, Betrayus smiled winningly; sitting in his cushioned throne, he cleared his throat, preparing to make an order "Now then, go to PacWorld and reduce that yellow ball to an empty turtle shell!" laughing maniacally at his sinister plan about to take form.

Doctor Buttocks wasn't quite so content on the 'right now' part of the plan, his eyes widened in fear, unsure of how to put it to his evil overlord, so he simply said it aloud "But it's ten o'clock" but Betrayus was quick to show his concern, or lack thereof, "Your point being?" he asked snidely, Buttocks averted his gaze temporarily; hoping he wouldn't get whacked for his reason, his eyes became shifty as the words nervously escaped his scientific tongue "Uh… ze Walking Dread is on soon" he was a dead ghost for sure.

"Ooh I didn't realise, fine, but you better brain drain that dummy to follow my every whim first thing in the morning" Betrayus ordered, Doctor Buttocks didn't expect it to go as smoothly as it did, he bowed his head respectively, Betrayus then retreated further into the comfort of his Couch throne; flicking through the channels to find his favourite zombie smash hit TV show, eager to see some brains get eaten.

Just as Doctor Buttocks was leaving the throne room, he noticed his lesser brother dusting the curtains; and decided to seize his opportunity to pester his stupider twin brother, as he floated by his brother, he insultingly suggested "I think he is talking about you brother" referring to the 'brain drain the dummy' comment; Betrayus made, Butt-ler's match was lit, and through sheer hatred of his scientifically enhanced brother, he retaliated by saying "Oh shut up you incompetent nitwit" sick of being treated like a doorstep by everyone.

Dr Buttocks raised his metallic claw as he was leaving the throne room 'talk to ze claw' is what he would normally reply, but his brother was familiar with the gesture, so he didn't need to, Butt-ler could feel the heat burning up in his forehead "Butt-ler! Where's my close to midnight snack?" Betrayus shouted; which overlapped the dialogue on his show, honestly Butt-ler hated his afterlife, and mumbled to himself "Getting poisoned, hopefully it'll work on me" as he truly believed there were some things worse than death; and serving Betrayus and seeing his jerk of a brother on a day to day basis; was one big package, he bowed depressingly.

* * *

**I hope it was an amusing chapter to read, but stay tuned, the next chapter is purely Pinky/Pac-Man chapter, but in the meantime; 1 or 2 days; Adios my friends, Adios. **


	3. Chapter 3 Midnight Wake-Up

**JLOGO is back to deliver another chapter; First off, a shout out to my reviewers; Guest 1; thank you for your continued support, I will continue to read your stories with a smile of eagerness on my face, I haven't forgotten you, Tylovestree; I'm glad that you love it, Raphadelia the advenuress; thank you for the awesome review, I really appreciate you saying that, thank you, I was worried whether I was portraying the characters right or not, so thank you for that, I hope you review this chapter too, and finally SORRY it took me a week to update, I'm hoping this chapter will make up for it, but as I said in the previous chapter; this is a Pinky/Pac centered chapter, I hope I didn't go overboard, and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, read on friends, and please review. **

* * *

**Midnight Wake-Up**

Back in PacWorld, stars glistened through the night sky; creating a tranquil atmosphere, though it being midnight and all; surely no one was awake to admire this scenery, in fact; everyone was fast asleep, catching Z's if you will; including the jumbo jet that was Sir Cumference, however back in the Dorm; within Pac-Man and Spiral's dorm room; to be exact, one particular Pink ghost was wide awake and admiring her little Pac-Man soundly sleeping.

Toward the window, two circular chairs were positioned close together, in the left one was a big ball of an orange ghost; which was Clyde, his plasmid arms dangled from the sides, snoring; in a solid sleep, and boy he was a loud snorer; occasionally opening his mouth; sucking in the air down his throat; which is what was causing him to snore in the first place; but as his mouth opened for more air; the sight of a red and blue ghost could be seen; sleeping inside the big guy's mouth.

Inky and Blinky were fast asleep; back to back, resting on Clyde's tongue; like a bed, both of them were snoring inside the already loud snorer; in fact when it came to Clyde releasing his snore by blowing a sharp whistles out of his mouth, Inky and Blinky's ectoplasm hair-do's sprung forward; like a dog sleeping before some leaves in a bush, their hair was blown by the wind in the willow, or in this case; the very large orange ghost; who happened to be a makeshift bed for other smaller ghost like Inky, Blinky and Pinky.

Speaking of Pinky; she remained by the side of Pac's bed, her eyes glued to the adorable sleeping form of her Pac-Man, her heart felt so soothed, she felt so content with just watching her yellow ball; sleep so pleasantly, a warm glow of loving emotions filled her insides, her eyes raised to the ceiling, taking a breath of relief as her eyes fell back onto Pac; how badly did she want to be Pac's girlfriend.

Pinky admired everything about him; his smile, his eyes, his kindness, his determination, his heroics, his powers as the last yellow one, his appetite, and the way he looks at her; sighing contently, feeling all fuzzy inside, her desire to be Pac's one and only girlfriend was the only thing she wanted out of her afterlife, to be with Paccal's forever and ever.

Pinky was so captivated by Pac, that all of her desires drove her to want one thing right now; to wake him; to hear his voice, to see his unique eyes, two oval shaped blushes formed right below her pretty blue eyes, she was hoping that Pac might let her sleep beside him, or even snuggle, she was giggling inside at the thought.

Pinky leaned in closer to her 'Paccums' and spoke in a soft soothing voice, one that would surely reach him, whispering into his left ear "Psshhh, Paccums" Pac was immediately starting to stir; albeit not much; he just repositioned himself slightly, Pinky was concerned; was he not alright? That was the first thing that came to mind, the thought terrified her, and she then hovered higher, before him; before pressing her ectoplasm flippers on his back; as gently as she could, and gave him a very light shove "Pac, Pac" she called to him frantically through a worried whisper.

After a good six light shoves from a worried Pinky; she heard sleepy moans escape her 'Paccums' tired mouth "Hu… wha… eerrr" and a few seconds later, Pac was waking; though he was a bit groggy from the sudden wake-up at this time of night, he felt something or rather someone giving him a few like nudges, he continued to groan in his grogged state, half-conscious and half-awake, though he forced himself to roll onto his other side; where he was greeted by a worried looking Pinky.

As he rolled over, Pinky backed away by a few centimetres, in case seeing her up close; in his tired state; spooked him or something like that, as Pac rolled onto his other side; unexpectedly he was greeted by a scared Pinky, Pac's eyes were half opened, and were still coming into focus; but seeing it was someone pink, and floating on thin air, he knew it had to be Pinky; though he was a little surprised.

Pac blinked a couple of times to be sure "Huh, Pinky? Is something wrong?" he asked somewhat groggily, as he sat up in his bed, giving his eyes a bit of a rub, so he could see more clearly, Pinky was scared to say anything; averting her eyes, in fact it looked like she was about to tear up, her mouth opened in a worry manner, she was hesitant to speak; because she only woke him up so she could admire Pac on a more personal level.

Pinky was too scared; too nervous to tell the truth; so she quickly searched for an excuse; wondering what to say "Sorry, I uh I had a nightmare" she lied, putting on a saddened expression; hoping Pac will make her feel better, then again she wasn't really sad; she was just faking it, hoping for a sympathetic reaction from 'Paccums', so that she could know for sure that Pac cares for her, she was getting anxious inside, but her eyes and expression remained saddened.

"Oh uh" Pac's eyes immediately widened, clearly concerned; glancing downward; at the floor, not quite sure what to say, he was never all that good at supporting someone else through their emotional troubles; it was harder now; seeing as it was Pinky; though he'd probably never admit it, he had quite the soft spot for her; in fact; apart from Spiral and Cyli, she was one of his many friends; he truly trusted, and ever since ValenPac Day; he's harbored a small crush on her, and remembering back to the hug from Pinky; the reason he was uncomfortable at the time; was because there were too many eyes on him; otherwise he may have been more open to her.

Pac scratched just behind his ear, his eyes zoned on Pinky again; her eyes sloped; bearing a saddened frown, her plasmid flipper rested over the other one, he didn't like seeing her in a sad state, his eyes sloped slightly; sympathetically "well I'm sorry to hear that Pinky" he spoke with hardly any confidence, or maybe he was just tired, either way, Pinky's sad face; didn't change "Yeah" she murmured, depressed still, Pac felt bad for not managing to at least get a small smile out of her.

It was then that he realized 'I'm Pac-Man, Pinky's my friend, and if she's feeling down, I gotta try harder, I gotta let her know there's nothing to fear' a bright smile began to shine through on his face, Pinky was still averting her eyes, wondering whether Paccum's cared at all, but then Pac; leapt out of his bed, somewhat startling Pinky; her eyes gazed upon him with curiosity, her arms crossed as she eyed the delightful looking Pac-Man; questionably; 'Why's he smiling?' she gasped inside 'Does he not care how I feel? Does he not like me? Does he-' she could feel tears welling up at the pit of her stomach, However.

Pac-Man gave Pinky one of his heroic smiles "But there's nothing to be afraid of now" his hand formed into a fist, Pinky's gaze was glued to him; a blush was developing on her cheeks, as was a shy smile "No monsters are getting in here without going through me" he declared; giving Pinky a thumbs up, by now Pinky's blush further developed; bigger and redder; her plasmid flippers holding her cheeks, her smile was an awed but overjoyed one, her eyes sloped shyly, she was so glad to hear that from 'Paccums'.

Pinky was compelled by pure instinct and her affectionate nature toward Pac; smitten by his supportive words, so much so that she flew in closer to him, Pac was now resting both hands on his hip, feeling rather accomplished, Pinky rested her head against her ectoplasm flippers, admiring her beloved Pac-Man "Awww you're so sweet, Pac-Pudding".

The proximity between him and Pinky, combined with Pinky's sweet seductive gaze; Pac found himself nervously scratching the back of his head; as two pink circular blushes formed on his cheeks, a lopsided grin formed on his Pac face; embarrassed and nervous about his position with Pinky; he was dumbstruck; his heart was content; but he was nervous about the whole idea of a girlfriend/boyfriend relationship between himself and Pinky.

"I can always count on you to cheer me up" Pinky added in a soothing voice; Pac had regained his composure, and was glad to see Pinky being her usual happy flirtatious self, it brought a warm sensation to his heart and soul "No problem Pinky" he said in a friendly considerate tone.

There became a short awkward silence between the two, both Pinky and Pac; had their eyes sloped in a shy manner; Pac even resorted to dragging his foot along the ground; and staring at it awkwardly, Pinky was lost in a gaze; her eyes fixated on him once again, she placed a plasmid flipper over the other one, and was now thinking through another idea to get closer to her Paccums; a devious plan forged in her mind "Uh can I ask you something Packy-poo?" she asked in a sweet manner, staring affectionately at Pac.

Pac sensed a bit of deviousness in her question; knowing she had something up her sleeve; figure of speech; which made him cautious "Uh I guess" he responded; clearly unsure of what to expect; though he was curious, Pinky was thrilled; she swayed her ectoplasm arms; feeling as light as a feather; she was embarrassed to say this; but if it did work; she'd be one happy ghost for a very long time "Um could I, you know, sleep with you?".

Pac's eyes bulged "Huh?" he blurted; blushing madly upon hearing Pinky's request; he didn't expect it, Pinky was flattered to see her Pac-Man so flustered; blushing in her presence once again; she could feel her heart become lighter, Pinky moved in closer to Pac, her eyes glued to him; fixated was far too small a word; captivated; was the word, she was captivated by Pac's embarrassed reaction.

As Pinky moved in closer; Pac could feel his entire body start to heat up; he could swear he was about to break into sweats, 'I'm not sure I like where this is headed' he thought to himself, though a part of him was embracing the idea of Pinky sleeping beside him "I'd feel better" she said; her face was an inch or two away from his; Pac's blush only worsened "you could protect me from any meanie, nasty monsters lurking around" she explained, praying that he buys it, wanting so bad for Pac to hold her close, or feel his gentle touch… or maybe even steal another kiss; since the dire Pacinator situation ruined the mood; the first time; each one of her desires involved careful planning; in order to win Pac's heart.

Pinky's logic wasn't so believable to Pac; he was thinking hard; wondering how allowing Pinky to sleep in the same bed as him; was a good idea, then again, looking to the ceiling, he did say if any monsters showed up in the room; that they'd have to go through himself to get to Pinky, thinking in that manner made him realize "Um I guess that makes sense".

The second Pinky heard Pac slightly agree with her; a wide and cute smile appeared; her mouth opened widely; smiling from ear to ear; if she had ears that is, but Pac wasn't quite convinced it would be a good idea, he was more worried about Pinky's safety than anything; rolling over her or something; in his sleep "But I'm not sure it's a good idea" he was quite nervous when he spoke; and it also occurred to him; Pinky was a ghost; he would roll through her, before over her.

Pinky's eyes widened in fright; wondering how to respond; she didn't want such a 'close up and personal' opportunity with Paccums to slip from reach, she was determined; her love for Pac, fueled her to not give up, she quickly responded "Come on, Paccums, please; I'll be real quiet" there was a slight hint of desperation in her voice; though she was playing it calm; remaining her usual sweet self toward her Pac-Man; her beautiful blue eyes focused on him, but Pac wasn't convinced "Uh I don't know" sounding rather uncertain.

Pinky had come this far; and she wasn't about to give up now "Please" she begged desperately, moving in closer to Pac, she rested her head against her ectoplasm flippers once again, and she mustered up the sweetest, seductive and quite frankly; cutest smile she could; one that would melt his heart "For me" and flashed her eyelashes in a very cute and alluring fashion.

Pinky was stunned to see Pac was already climbing back into bed; she had a slightly irritated expression upon seeing this "Pinky I'm too tired to do this now" he stated as he pulled the blanket over himself; while looking at a disappointed Pinky.

Pinky's expression became a saddened one; brushing her off like that; stung, her arms dangled lifelessly at her sides; her eyes drawn to the floor with a saddened frown; her plan wasn't going quite so accordingly, but she had tried everything, and she didn't want her Paccums to be tired, otherwise… 'Wait a second' she thought to herself, another idea popped into her head, one that made her eyes glimmer with hope, as well as a delighted smile.

"What if I sing you a lullaby? Then maybe I could squeeze in with you" Pinky suggested with a very seductive look in her eyes, even her voice was very implying; she wanted a night beside Pac, sleeping next to him; smiling at him while he sleeps, maybe even plant a kiss; should she get a chance.

Pac wasn't entirely certain about the last part; too awkward; but the part about Pinky singing him a lullaby brought a warm fuzzy feeling; remembering his parents singing one to him when he was but a baby; though he didn't remember the words or what it was called; either way he'd really like to hear a lullaby; and given how sweet Pinky's voice was; it would be a good one, there was no way he'd say 'no' to that "I do love a good lullaby" Pinky smiled hopefully; her eyes brimmed with eagerness, Pac hesitated for a second; but in the end he really enjoyed the thought of Pinky singing him a lullaby "… uh okay".

"Yay" Pinky replied happily but quietly enough, so as not to wake up Spiral or her ghostly brothers, Pac could see the joy brimming in her eyes; he wondered why Pinky was so enamored by him? At times it was a nuisance; but for the most part he liked that Pinky was really nice to him; excluding mid-day through ValenPac Day; but if he had not had learned about the Pacinator that day; he would've definitely accepted Pinky as his ValenPac day partner, he blushed on the inside.

Pinky was so happy; she flew beside Pac, looking at him; once again mesmerized, but seconds later "Okay let's tuck my little Pac into bed" she said it in her usual kindhearted fashion, dragging the blanket over him, tucking the blanket under his mattress; so it was made properly; in order to keep the cool air from getting him cold; the last thing Pinky wanted was for Paccums to get sick.

Pac yawned upon the blanket covering his lower body; he looked at Pinky; giving her a gratified and content smile "Thanks Pinky" Pinky's cheeks lit up with two red oval shaped blushes, she rested her head against her ectoplasm flippers; staring at him lovingly "Anything for you, Paccums" flashing her eyelashes in a tenderly fashion.

Pac was lying on his side; eyes half closed tiredly, his eyes focused on Pinky; who was floating on thin air, beside him; smiling and gazing at him all so tenderly "Okay let's get this lullaby underway" she declared joyfully; momentarily putting on a serious face, toying with her ghostly hair; wanting to be at the peak of beauty for Pac, and clearing her throat, she gave Pac one last affectionate smile before she started unleashing the lyrics.

**(An altered version of Hush Little Baby)**

**Hush, little Paccums, don't say a word.  
Pinky loves you, you're a sweet hummingbird.  
Pinky loves you more than anything,**

Pinky's voice was beautifully soothing, Pac was mesmerized by the lyrics; Pinky was expressing her love for him, more than she was singing a lullaby; Pac had a light blush because of this; Pinky even supported this by giving him a seductive wink.

**Pinky's gonna buy you a buffalo wing**

Pac made an enthusiastic "Mmmm" at the sound of food in Pinky's lullaby; which was a nice touch, and it made him hungry.

**If that buffalo wing is way too hot,  
Pinky's gonna kiss you, ready or not.  
If that doesn't hit the spot  
Pinky's gonna love you, no matter what.**

Pac's eyes were starting to close; sleepy, though he didn't want to fall asleep just yet; as it felt rude; Pinky was putting her heart and soul into this; he was quite touched; knowing how Pinky truly felt toward him, he was truly content; sleeping and listening to Pinky's sincere voice.

**If anyone makes fun of you Pinky's gonna give them a big fat "Boo"  
Pinky's wants to sleep, next to you.  
Lord Betrayus is a big fat nark **

Pinky sung Betrayus's name in a venomous tone, sharpening a glare; just from mentioning his name; because of the whole banishment thing; but the positive thing was; Pinky gets to be with Paccums every day, Pac lightly chuckled with his eyes closed 'Betrayus is quite the nark' he thought humorlessly to himself, Pinky was happily awed to have made her Paccums laugh.

**Pinky will protect you, even in the dark.  
Pinky will turn your frown, upside down.  
You're the sweetest little Pac-Man in this town.  
So hush little Paccums, please go to sleep.  
'Cause Pinky loves you, even when you are asleep.**

Pinky ended her lullaby on a slow soothing note, once she was done, she moved in closer to Pac; who was now fast asleep; seeing her Pac-Man once again in a peaceful state was something truly to be admired, her heart skipped a beat; resting her head against her ectoplasm flippers; admiring the sleeping form of Pac.

Pinky was tempted to do something, but was afraid to wake him a second time; she leaned in closer to Pac, close to his smiling sleeping face "Nighty-night Packie-Poo" she whispered in a soothing loving voice; she thought about it, two red oval blushes appeared on her cheeks upon the very thought, Pinky leaned in extremely close to Pac's cheek, she was about to but hesitated; she then took a deep breath; feeling more ready than ever, she then slowly moved in closer, her heart racing abnormally; and in the heat of the moment, she planted a sweet kiss on Pac's cheek; it lasted four seconds before pulling away.

Pinky was blushing more madly than ever before; she even swiped at her ghostly hair nervously; gazing down at her sweet little Pac-Man, she sighed contently, love hearts floating above her, Pinky decided to call it a night, so she could dream of her future with her beloved Paccums, what Pinky didn't know, is that Pac was still partially awake when she planted the kiss, a light blush formed on his cheeks.

It wasn't long before he drifted off to dreamland; filled with an endless array of food, his friends living in harmony, and even a moment or two between him and Pinky; Pac delivering Pinky a rose with a charming smile on his face, the look of disbelief in her eyes, but a loving smile was there nonetheless… or was that Pinky's intended dream?

* * *

The sun was now making its up rise in the world of PacWorld, the time was perhaps seven; hard to tell without first looking at a clock, some Pac-people were already going about their daily activities, whereas others were still fast asleep in the comfort of their own beds, take the Dorm room students; they were all content with a much needed sleep-in, however school was a requirement; sadly.

In one particular dorm room; where a certain Pac-Man and his best friend Spiral resided; who were still pleasantly asleep; however in at least half an hour they wouldn't be, also in the room was their three ghostly guest; Clyde still sleeping in the rounded chair; Inky and Blinky still sound asleep inside of Clyde, though it just happens to be the case that Inky was sucking on his ectoplasm thumb; how embarrassing, but wait, where's Pinky?

The wakening glimmer in the eyes of the little lemon ball; Pac-Man; was the first sign of activity in the room; well that and Inky sucking his thumb, Pac's eyes opened on the halfway mark, his eyes were still quite unfocused; blurry mostly, but he just needed a minute or two for his eyes to properly adjust to the light seeping into the room, that and he was still a little tired from Pinky's late night wake-up.

Pac wasn't quite ready to get up just yet; he stretched his entire body, until he felt a satisfying pop in his legs and arms, and his back, and letting out a much needed yawn, he felt so content just resting where he was, but his right side was getting sore from resting on it for so long, so out of spite, he decided to roll onto his other side.

As Pac rolled onto his other side, he was greeted by a luminous pinkness; that was Pinky; her eyes beamed at Pac in a lovingly seductiveness kind of way, her cute smile could melt an iceberg, or a Pac-man in a coating of ice, that was fact, her eyelashes were fine and sharp; quite enamoring, she was lying on her side beside her Paccums, her elbow was used to keep her head up high so she could glance directly at Pac, she looked rather cute in that positioning, in fact she could just imagine time being reduced to a snail's pace; and some fancy but romantic backdrops made with flowers, love hearts and bubbles, with that song "I can't hold back" playing in the background, to give off a truly romantic setting.

What Pinky didn't realize was; Pac's eyes were still coming into focus, and all he could see was a pink blur, however a part of him did believe it was Pinky, which might explain the smile that formed on his face, as he closed his eyes once more

**There's a story in my eyes  
Turn the pages of desire  
Now it's time to trade those dreams  
For the rush of passion's fire**

Pac's eyes opened once more to reveal a very cute-looking Pinky; lying beside him, eyeing him in a very sensual manner, he could have sworn there were small sparkling specs in the air, floating around Pinky's plasmid self.

**I can feel you tremble when we touch  
And I feel the hand of fate  
Reaching out to both of us**

Time seemed to slow down, just as Pinky desired; her eyelashes fluttered beautifully; attempting to tug at Pac's heart strings, her alluring eyes sparkled like a crystal in direct sunlight, Pac had a dumbfounded grin on his face as he stared directly into Pinky's ocean blue colored eyes.

**I've been holding back the night  
I've been searching for a clue from you  
I'm gonna try with all my might  
To make this story line come true.**

Pac and Pinky's eyes intertwined together; staring into the depth of each other's soul; their dreams, their desires, Pinky's dream consisted of roses falling from the sky, and her beloved Pac dressed in a white suit, smiling at her charmingly; eyes half open romantically, as he held to her a pink rose; she blushes; but not as much as she did upon being twirled around in a dance with him; inevitably ending up in Pac's arm; with the rose in her mouth; Pinky was trying to comprehend the true reality and her dreams; because if it was a dream; it was undeniably perfect; exactly how she herself imagined it, her blush worsened upon resting in Pac's arm. ****

Can you feel me tremble when we touch  
Can you feel the hand of fate  
Reaching out to both of us  
This love affair can't wait.

Pac's dream however was more of what you'd expect; Pac and Pinky frolicking through a grassy field? Yes, while food of all kinds fell from the sky, Pinky even hands Pac a cheese wheel; conveniently shaped like a love heart; though he ate it with gusto nonetheless, however there was a small part of Pac that truly harbored feelings for Pinky; backed up by the fact that only Pinky was there with him, and… Pinky was laughing; mute however, when Pac suddenly reached for her ectoplasm hand; the look of pure shock embodied her eyes, which quickly turned to a loving transfixed gaze, both staring into each other's eyes; smiling happily at the opposite person, before the dream faded to darkness.

**I can't hold back  
I'm on the edge  
I can't hold back  
Your voice explodes  
Inside my head**

Something Pinky may not realize; is the smile that Pac-Man had planted on his face; was only half real, Pac wasn't actually properly awake, and was only half aware that Pinky was even there, his mind was in like some sort of limbo; between awake and asleep, but his eyes were almost in full focus; in seven seconds, he would be properly awake. ****

I can't hold back  
I won't back down  
Girl, it's too late  
To turn back now

Seven seconds had past; Pac's eyes were in full focus, his mind became alive, registering what he was seeing, Pinky lying beside him, the situation seemed to spook him, because in that moment, his eyes widened in fright, he was scared by the suddenness; he yelled in fright of the circumstances; screaming as he tumbled out the side of his bed.

Pac-Man's scream also seemed to scare Pinky, in fact; the scream frightened her to the point; that her eyes burst wide open; she even cried in response as she flew upwards, flapping her arms, her head bombarded through the top bunk where Spiral was sleeping; emphasis on 'was', pink goo splattered on Pac's bed; Pac himself was sitting on floor; in fright and confusion.

Clyde sprung to life, flying upwards, but not before spitting the two ghost out of his mouth, they were spat out in an awkward position; wide-eyed and holding each other; once they both realized how disturbing this looked, Inky glared accusingly at Blinky as he pushed the red ghost away "Why were you holding me like a teddy bear, Blinky?" Blinky was stunned at first, but Inky's accusation fueled the fire in his blood; or his ectoplasm insides, either way Blinky returned a death glare and replied "Why were YOU holding ME, Inky?" their eyes sparked angry lightening between the two.

The Ghost weren't the only ones rudely awakened, as Pinky's head pulled through the second bunk "Hey!" Spiral yelled as he sprung from dreamland; wide awake and petrified, as he leapt from his sleeping position, he tried to lean away from the side of the bed, but was still half asleep, and forgot where the wall was; which is the part where Spiral lost his balance, having nothing to grab on to, he fell from his bed; top bunk mind you; landing on his head, beside Pac, Spiral's expression was a stunned but painful one.

Spiral then fell flat on his back, his head aching severely; like a branch falling on your head, the three ghosts just floated on spot; in awe, Inky covered his mouth; holding in a hysterical laugh, Clyde and Blinky just stared with their jaws dropped.

Pinky was still stuck; her head slightly sticking out through the top of Spiral's bed, her arms were pushing off of the bottom of the top bed, it took a few good tugs, but she finally freed herself; she quickly made a gasp for air; her eyes were the stuff created by horror films, her jaw was dropped; like she was about to hurl or something, her head lightly swirled, like she was dizzy from a carnival ride, she was slowly floating toward Pac; she looked more like a zombie than a ghost, Pac was pretty concerned at this point.

Pinky stopped in front of Pac; her eyes were more ghostly-like, than they've ever been, Pac cringed; more concerned than ever, she closed the distance, inches from Pac's face, which made him nervous "I've seen things" she whispered, though loud enough that Inky, Blinky and Clyde could hear, Spiral was still seeing stars; twirl around his head.

Pinky's eyes sharpened; piercing into Pac's soul "Unspeakable things" she added, Inky was about to lose it, and burst into a fit of laughter, leaning his body back to let the laugh escape, but Clyde saw it coming, and quickly planted an ectoplasm arm around Inky's face and yanked him, holding him back with his mouth covered; Clyde was smarter than he was given credit for; Pinky was the violent type when she was angered, so Inky was spared from such a fate by shutting him up, Inky tried to squirm free but Clyde held him tight.

If things couldn't get any more bizarre and awkward then they already were; that's when Cylindria barged into the room with large worried eyes "Guys; what happened? I heard you guys screaming" she sounded frantic, everyone in the room; Pac, Spiral, Pinky, Blinky, Inky and Clyde; were staring in Cylindria direction, as if gawking at something in particular, Cylindria was staring in confusion, and then out of the blue, everyone's cheeks puffed up "Huh?" and then everyone burst into dying laughter, laughing at Cyli.

"Make that laughing" Blinky answered while pointing and laughing at Cylindria, because on her entire face, she was painted white; one black circle around each eye, there were black wrinkle-like lines on her mouth, she honestly looked like **Jack Skellington** from **The Nightmare before Christmas**, but with glasses and two pigtails, though she was completely clueless of this, as everyone was dying laughing.

Clyde was holding his stomach; pain emanating from his belly; from laughing so hard, that it hurt, Inky was rolling on the floor; almost in tears, Blinky was laughing with his eyes closed and his sides in pain, even Pac was laughing; still sitting on the floor, holding his stomach as he cracked up even more, Pinky was right beside Pac; eyes closed, holding her sides; laughing as hard as anyone, almost breathless, Spiral pointed at her with one hand, and holding his forehead with the other hand, laughing hysterically at Cylindria's 'make-over'.

Cylindria was left sceptical and confused "Wha… what are you talking about?" there was a small hint of begging in her voice, by now Pinky was resting against Pac to keep herself elevated, as she was laughing her way into a fit, Pac then scratched right beside his nose, and began to explain, while trying hard not to laugh "You uh got a little something" before breaking into another wave of hysterical laughter, Pinky was happy that Pac was laughing, she didn't expect him to, but he was laughing almost as hard as she was.

"Where?" Cylindria asked questionably, while touching her own face, Inky was still lying on the floor, rolling in hysterical tears; he sat up and cried out "All over" before returning to his laughing frenzy, rolling around on the floor, Cyli glared at the laziest blue blob of a ghost, she then reached around to pull out her small pocket clam mirror thingy, she opened it up, and she gasped at the work done to her face.

"You've got weird taste in make-up Cyli" Spiral addressed, trying to hold back his laugh, by holding onto his stomach, but he couldn't keep himself from snickering, even Blinky decided to taunt her "It totally looks more like mess-up, than make-up" before chuckling at his own joke.

Cylindria stomped her foot down hard, bearing a very disgruntled and unimpressed expression "All right who did this?" glaring at everyone; honestly everyone but Pac was a suspect, as Spiral has done something similar in the past, albeit once; on April Fools, but she didn't want to think about it.

However the second she asked; everyone went darkly quiet; she didn't like it, her eyes scanned everyone; Clyde was afraid; clearly he was, as he was trying not to make direct eye contact, Inky was snickering a little, Cylindria sharpened her glare at him, he quickly straightened himself up; out of fear, Blinky was smiling; but it wasn't implying he did it; he just looked way too calm.

Pac and Spiral were both scratching the back of their heads; coincidently at the same time, averting their eyes, bearing lopsided grins, but Cylindria suspected it was the last one on the list; Pinky, she had the biggest grudge against her, in fact; she even looked guilty, her arms behind her back, no smile; just a plain expression, and her eyes were staring upwards; almost avoiding Cylindria's gaze, or was Pinky too obvious of a suspect?

Behind Pinky's seemingly innocent act, her thought/memory bubble said otherwise; while Cylindria was fast asleep, a brush began to work on her face, the one behind the brushwork; was a sinister looking Pinky, holding a make-up kit, and using the same brush, she used to cover up Pac's zit, which also happened to be the day both Cylindria and Pinky confessed that they loved him.

Anyway Pinky was hard at work, trying to get the job done before she woke up; Pinky was smiling wickedly as she waved her magic make-over skills on her rivals face "This is what happens when you try to get in between me and my Paccums" she whispered in a proclaiming tone, before letting out a small laugh "Heh heh haa" grinning from ear to ear, outside the memory bubble; Cyli was scanning everyone a second time, Pinky simply grinned to herself; luckily no one noticed, however Pac suspected Pinky was the culprit, but chose to keep it his little secret, to protect Pinky from Cyli's wrath, that's what a Pac-Man does.

* * *

**Well how was that roller coaster ride? like I said; Sorry; I hope I didn't overdo the Pinky/Pac romance, but fear not; the next chapter will be an all-rounder; a bit of screening for each character, and what's Betrayus doing? find out soon, please review, also if I get more than 15 reviews by the end of this story I will make another episode, if not... I might still do it anyway :) Adios my friends, Adios. **


	4. Chapter 4 Eyes on Pac

**JLOGO is back with another awesome chapter (I hope), First off; Review shout-outs; Tyler Riepma; I'm glad you like it, Derick Riepma; there will be at least one more chapter like chapter 3, Rose Verdict; I had a feeling I did, so thanks for your honest answer, and I hope you're reading in secret again; otherwise you may get caught, because there is more humour; guaranteed to knock your socks off, Guest (Not Guest 1 Rew); I;m sorry but I this is a Pinky/Pac pairing, Cylindria is too boring; Pinky is annoying yeah, but a way more interesting character, and please don't tell me to write faster; I hate that; I am a slow writer, and it annoys me when someone tells me to hurry up, Breana; I glad to hear your liking my story; but chill out about the fact that this story is not a romance; the tv show isn't romance; but it does include a bit of romance; I'm simply trying to satisfy the fans that like the whole Pinky/Pac angle, whilst keeping it true to the show, Guest 1 Rew; thank you for liking my story, I look forward to more of your awesome Walking dead stories, Last but not least; Raphadelia; It means a lot to hear you love my story, I've been reading your 'Ghost are Back' story; and it is superb; I love Winky; and you portray the characters perfectly; Way better than me, I can't wait for more of your amazing story; it's awesome, keep at it, and if you could maybe review this chapter too; let me know how I'm doing with the characters, thanks; you rule.**

**Phew that's everyone, anyway I'm sorry for another weeks delay, but I'm sure this chapter will make up for it, like I said; this chapter is an all rounder; you'll see a bit of everyone here, Please leave a review and I've come up with a plot for another episode at the bottom; but it's not coming anytime soon; I've got this story and the Walking dead to focus on; but for now enjoy this chapter... oh I almost forgot; I invited some special guest; make them feel at home, please give a big hand to our four special guests.**

**(INSPIRED BY RAPHADELIA the ADVENTURESS) **

**Blinky: Ta-da it's us; we're the special guest**

**Inky: Lucky for you guys; now that we're here, this chapter is gonna be the best ever**

**Pinky: You lied to me; you said Paccums would be here**

**Clyde: Technically; we expressed that the possibility was a 50/50 percent likelihood; being the hero of PacWorld; meaning he is often extremely busy, so it would seem he will not be with us today**

**Pinky: Poor Paccums, I wish he wasn't so busy; that way, me and him could totally spend more time together; maybe go to the movies, where we'd hold hands, and maybe share a romantic kiss**

**Blinky: Newsflash; no hands**

**Inky: I wouldn't bet on it Pinky**

**Pinky: What do you know? You don't know how it feels to be in love**

**Inky: We don't need Pac, we can manage this thing by ourselves**

**Blinky: Yeah it's not like we could mess this up**

**Clyde: Yeah, not like the time we filled in at Ogle's**

**Inky: Don't remind me, I've still got grilled marks on my butt**

**Blinky: Serves you right for goo balling me when my back was turned**

**Inky: Payback for calling me a Meany Weenie Mcweenie Genie**

**Blinky: If the boot fits; wear it**

**Inky: We don't even have feet; Stinky Dinky Kinky Blinky**

**Clyde: Can't we all just get along?**

**Pinky: Uh what exactly is 'this' thing we're doing anyway**

**Clyde: It would appear; we have been given the honor of presenting the fourth chapter to this tale, to the next generation of intellectual beings who overlook us with immense expectation**

**Blinky: Your sugar coating what they really are; a bunch of Stalkers**

**Pinky: No one better be stalking my Packy-poo, that's my job**

**Inky: We are getting paid for this, right?**

**Blinky: Like we need a reason, we're famous dude, the kids love us, and they'll love us ten folds more just for being here to promote this lame story**

**Pinky: Anything that has me, or my precious Paccums in it; is so not lame**

**Clyde: Charity is the key to increased popularity**

**Pinky: Are we on Camera?**

**Blinky: Not sure**

**Inky: It's right there, beside that note that says 'Brainlessghostsaywhat'**

**Clyde: Huh?**

**Inky: Dang it**

**Pinky: In that case; there's a certain someone I'd love to totally shout out to**

**Blinky: Oh gee, I wonder who she could be talking about**

**Pinky: Packy-Poo? If you're watching me, how do I look? Do my pretty eyes make your heart skip a beat? If you ever have the time; let's totally hook up, I'm open to anything; as long as I'm with you, here's my number; 555-565-1313, Call me; big boy**

**Blinky: Are you that dense?**

**Inky: Your spam count is gonna be off- the charts, sister**

**Pinky: Will not**

**Inky: Will too**

**Pinky: Will not**

**Inky: Will too**

**Blinky: Might as well get this over with, take it away Clyde**

**Clyde: Presenting Chapter 4, titled 'Eyes on Pac'**

**Pinky: My Paccums is here? Where? Where?**

**Inky: Get a life**

* * *

**The Eyes on Pac**

It was still reasonably early in the world of PacWorld; whether eleven o'clock was early or not was up to who ever felt compelled to be up and about in Pacopolis Mall; because by now it was jam packed with Pac-people; looking for particular items of interest, or going about their everyday routines, however trouble was brewing, especially when one such trouble was floating about the mall, amongst the unsuspecting PacWorlders, one intellectually superior ghost was task with finding Pac-Man.

In Pacopolis Mall; the great Doctor Buttocks, smartest ghost in all the Netherworld; was scoping the Mall in secrecy from PacWorlders; hoping to find and zap the unwary lemon ball, Buttocks was aiming for incognito-like manoeuvres, right now he was in front of Pac-It-In Burgers, in the shadows of course, there was a sign out the front; one of those fold up stand signs; it reads 'BUY 2 PAC-IT-IN BURGERS, GET 1 FOR FREE' Pac would perform a summersault if he saw that deal, though he was in school, good thing Doctor Buttock's hadn't realized that, or there'd be trouble.

Anyway in between the fold out sign; in the shadow; was Doctor Buttocks; he carefully leaned into the light, scoping the passing Pac-people, waiting for Pac-Man to arrive 'Ze Pac-Man vill arrive at any moment to stuff his face, vich is vhen ze Great Doctor Buttocks shall strike' he thought with a sinister glare and smile planted on his butt… uh face.

It had been ten minutes; so the Doctor decided to check elsewhere in the Mall; there were at least twelve more food stands in this place so he decided to try those places; while remaining out of sight, the last thing he needed was to get purposely exposed and have himself and his invention; which was strapped to his back; to get eaten, he didn't have the parts necessary to build another Memory Wiper; or as he refers to it as; The Brain-Vac 2.0.

**(Consider this like a montage of what happened to Doctor Buttocks while looking for Pac-Man) **

* * *

Doctor Buttocks was now hiding in a pot plant; near a hot dog stand; he used his ectoplasm arms to hold the plant to the sides; so he get a clear view of the occasional customer that came to order something; but after five minutes, he still saw no sign of Pac-Man, he shook his head irritably, before moving to another location inside the Mall.

* * *

In front of a candy store; was a Pac-Person dressed as a clown, holding onto a variety of differently coloured balloons, the children were streaming to this happy go-lucky looking clown; smiles glistening on their young faces as they asked politely for a balloon of their choice, Doctor Buttocks was floating in the crowd of Balloons; his eyes glued to the candy shop; but again after another five minutes he gave up waiting, his head shook irritably once more; and letting out a slight groan, he flinched when a red balloon beside him mysteriously popped, he then flew off to another section of the Mall; his heart racing from the balloon popping in his ear canal; yeah he has a heart, and ear canals too.

* * *

People were passing by a bench out the front of a Taco Food Court, on that bench was the 'THE PACOPOLIS TIMES' newspaper with the main headliner 'GHOST ASTEROID GETS PAC-KED OUT', behind the paper was Doctor Buttocks, his glaring eyes sunk through the paper; keeping his sight on the Taco Food Court; remaining incognito in quite the cliché kind of way.

After another five more minutes, the Doctor's eyes were furiously sharp; aggravated that the Pac-Man wasn't here either, he groaned slightly louder than he did the first time, steam was close from spouting out of his ear canals, deciding that he had to move on elsewhere; using the newspaper; he cloaked himself in order to float away, he flew past a Pac-lady with blond hair and glasses; she beared a sceptical expression as it flew on by her "Huh?" she murmured in a confused manner, before shrugging it off and walking onward to her destination, whilst the Doctor trying moved on to another spot in the Mall.

* * *

The next location that the good Doctor decided to scope out was a Cakes & Pastries shop; the kind that obviously sells cakes, as well as other such pastry products, such as; Donuts, Twinkies, Pies, Cupcakes, Gingerbread, so on and so forth; whatever tickles your sweet tooth. Anyway the interesting part however; was not the place Doctor Buttocks was scoping, it was where he was scoping from; the trash bin.

Just outside this Cakes & Pastries shop; was a bin; one of those bins that looked like a street mail box, Doctor Buttocks had no choice but to hide in the trash and in no shape or form was he glad to be doing this ; in fact he was glaring the whole time he watched through his little peephole where garbage would come pouring in, he figured this time would be different, this time the Pac-Man would show up, anyone with a sweet tooth couldn't resist pastry made sweets like what he saw on display in there, and it was a pretty safe bet that the Pac-Man had a pretty big sweet tooth.

However the same five minute cycle passed on by, and the Doctor was now literally spouting steam from his ear canal, sick and tired of waiting for someone who should already be here; eating everyone out of food, the Doctor was so consumed by his aggravation that he almost didn't notice someone standing in his field of view, in front of the trash can, he saw what was coming, his eyes widened as he ducked, scraps of food came pouring over him, that individual then walked away, it was quiet inside the trash can for a good four seconds, before you could hear a small irritated groan "Foznozzle" the Doctor cursed in his German accent.

* * *

Inside the Cakes and Pastries shop, a female employee with medium amount of brown hair; had just finished making a Cappuccino; sprinkling chocolate sprinkles on top as a finishing touch, she had just turned around to serve a couple; who ordered Strawberry cheesecake each, she collected her payment before turning back to grab the Cappuccino, but it had mysteriously vanished, the employee was baffled, looking around the area to see if it had been slightly moved, but no, it was just gone.

* * *

A cup was raised to a certain Doctor's dried up lips, Doctor Buttocks was the culprit behind the missing Cappuccino; but right now he looked completely drained; his eyes were hardly opened, he was tired, he had searched a small portion of the city since six o'clock, and now every section in Pacopolis Mall with food behind the counter, it was now twelve; so the Cappuccino was much needed, he was beside the Cakes and Pastries shop; resting against the wall in the shadows; no one would be able to see him.

The sweet allure of a freshly made Cappuccino; slid down his throat, it was a delightful cup of joe, in fact better than his own, but it had a deliciously familiar taste "Ah, Chocolate Sprinkled Cappucino, just like Mother used to make" he declared as he took his time to enjoy the caffeine get into his system, he was sitting on the ground, in the shadows, drinking a hot cappuccino and nibbling on some gingerbread men he also 'burrowed'.

"I swear zis is proving to be more difficult zan I had initially anticipated" Buttocks declared to himself, taking another sip from his Cappuccino, he sat in silence, trying to figure out in his head, where would he find the Pac-Man? He did consider causing enough ruckus to get the Pac-Man's attention, but he didn't want to jeopardise his already perfect plan by getting himself and his invention eaten.

After a few minutes of contemplating some ideas, floating in a pacing manner; back and forth "Start a fire? No, needs to be more secretive; out of sight of PacWorlders, otherwise my ultimately brilliant plan will be a failure" you could hear the irritation in his German scientist accent; he then gripped his cranium with his ectoplasm flipper; frustrated, while his claw was handing the glass cup, he growled angrily, his mechanised claw clenched too hard and shattered the glass "Where is ze Pac-Man?".

As if on cue, but out of the blue, his phone rang; the timing of the call; startled him; as he was reaching into his goo pocket; he became more worried about who was calling, as he held the ringing phone in his plasmid flippers; he combined his flippers together; appearing to pray, which is exactly what he was doing "Please, let it not be zat Lame Brain Overlord" fear was slightly evident in his prayer, he pressed the green phone icon; accepting the call "Yes? Zis is Doctor Buttocks speaking" he answered; very politely actually, maybe out of fear; if it was that tyrannical dictator; Lord Betrayus.

"Well, did you find him yet?" Lord Betrayus's voice came through, sounding as giddy as a school girl, or an imbecile; seems fitting, Buttock's eyes closed on the halfway point; in a dull fashion, even his normally curved ectoplasm moustache fell flat; looking like a very dull dictator himself; hearing Betrayus's childish voice would do that to anyone, he remained silent while the evil overlord rambled his question mockingly of the Pac-Man; which was annoying for the Doctor; having to listen "Is he reduced to nothing more than an empty shell of a lemon ball, he already was?".

The Doctor knew he was about to get told off for not already capturing Pac-Man, but honestly how was that different from usual? The Doctor silently sighed, before his voice returned to being calm and collective; as he explained the vague circumstances of his situation "Zit would appear ze Pac-Man is playing hard to find, I've not seen him anywhere".

Doctor Buttocks moved the phone away from his ear canal; already expecting to get yelled at, in fact he could just imagine the look on Betrayus's face; his eyes sharply glaring, his teeth gritting together, almost snarling; and his head about to spout steam from his empty but stubborn head "Well find him" his voice was louder than Buttocks had expected; closing his left eye, which in turn made Betrayus's voice seem less loud mouthy, somehow that was possible "How hard is it to find one teeny-weeny insignificant lemon loser?" he growled.

By now the Doctor was mostly ignoring whatever Betrayus was rambling about at this point, in fact; as Betrayus was going on and on, the Doctor was using his mechanical claw to imitate Betrayus in general; by pinching and un-pinching his claw, pretending it to be Betrayus blabbering on and on, while the Doctor mockingly imitated the dictators goofy but accurate facial expressions while he continued to growl at the good Doctor "Trying to find the Pac-face should be easier than finding disgusting grub at Ogle's, find him and turn him!" Betrayus roared into the phone, startling Buttocks; causing him to flinch, his glasses almost rolled off of his face.

Despite how much the Doctor disliked Betrayus; they both had common ground; a goal to see to the end, so after composing himself, he responded in a respectable tone, but as expected, how could he not speak to Betrayus without declaring that he is ze greatest mind in all existence? "Zit will be done, after all I am ze greatest of minds in all of existence, my genius is unfathomable to all" the Doctor maniacally laughed, raising his claw in supremacy, while Betrayus on the other side of phone; had a very dull, bored expression.

Butt-ler; just so happened to be relatively close to Betrayus and the phone; therefore heard his Doctor dunce of a brother ramble on about his high level of intelligence, and decided that this was his golden opportunity to get back at him for what he said last night about him being a 'dummy', Butt-ler moved in closer to Betrayus and spoke loud enough for his brother to hear him "And yet you haven't found the Pac-Man" ouch.

Doctor Buttock's body shivered irritably, groaning quietly so as not to alert Butt-ler of his annoyance to his condescending remark, the Doctor almost wanted to crush the phone in half, Butt-ler was probably feeling quite pleased with himself, even Betrayus was taunting the Doctors patience by laughing hysterically at the brotherly hate between Butt-ler and Buttocks "Nice one Butt-ler, burn on that lame brain brother of yours" after Betrayus's laughter began to cease "now turn around" Betrayus ordered his butler, Doctor Buttocks listened intently, he then heard what seemed to be; a loud cartoonish 'BONK' assuming that his brother just got the boot "AND GET BACK TO WORK" Betrayus shouted.

"As for you" Betrayus hissed through the phone; startling the goo out of the Doctor; he literally jumped in fright, even flinching, Betrayus's voice was way louder on phone than in person, or in ghost form, anyway Betrayus then demanded "Find Pac-Man and put his very existence into my clutches, I want PacWorld reduced to nothing more than dust".

The Doctor smiled devilishly; as he would be doing most of the 'reducing' stages, well technically the Pac-Man would be doing it under his command, once he finds that lemon lout, and he was sure to find him soon, he was after all; PacWorld's hero and saviour 'Soon to be PacWorld's downfall' he thought maniacally, either way; finding Pac-Man wouldn't be too difficult, he just had to be patient "You can count on me Lord Betrayus, I vil capture the yellow one in very due time" grinning an evil scientist grin.

Betrayus scoffed into the phone, Buttocks swore he saw droplets of spit come out the phone, averting his eyes from the phone in disgust and moving his head away from the phone, Betrayus then pointed out the inaccuracy of the Doctor's statement, yelling into the phone as he usually did; even when he was talking on a phone, he was prone to shout, no two ways about it "Well, so far you've been nothing more than a failure to me, so get your molasses to work!" Betrayus's tone went from angered to a giddy little child before Pacmas (Christmas); squealing with joy "I can't wait to pull his string" smacking his mechanical hands together, and smiling sinisterly.

The Doctor was dulled by Betrayus's childish egotistical nature; his eyes were half closed; as he sighed in annoyance; because of having to deal with him regularly, but he listened nonetheless "BUTT-LER! Is my royal bath ready, I need someone to scrub my backside, and your name just happens to be Butt-ler" Betrayus declared mockingly, and laughing all evil-like, the Doctor's eyes brimmed with joy; his brother's suffering brought a smile to his sinister face 'How humiliating dear brother' he thought to himself, silently giggling to himself; as he planted his ear canal closer to the phone, so he could hear how it all plays out.

Butt-ler rarely, if ever; talked back to his ghostly pyro overlord, but when he did, he always seemed to keep his cool, but this time, you could tell there was a slight hint of venom in his voice; and hatred, he was glaring when he replied in a calm manner of speaking "It used to be Corporal Heineyhead" there was a brief silence, most likely Betrayus was gritting his teeth together; irritably, if Doctor Buttock's had fingers; he'd be doing the 3, 2, 1; countdown, before his brother was about to get told; big time "I don't care; just bring me my rubber ducky!" Betrayus shouted; did he not realise how embarrassing that sounded?

Doctor Buttocks was smiling gratifyingly; always happy when his brother gets shouted at, mocked or whooped, his claw rested by his mouth, smirking; before stating; out loud to himself "I almost feel sorry for zat brother of mine, almost" sighing contently as he thought about some of the funny things that have happened to his lesser brother over so many years, but there were too many to list.

Betrayus caught wind of what the Doctor was saying; annoyed that he wasn't already off looking for the Pac-Man, his head shook fiercely, even biting his lip; before shouting violently into the phone and possibly destroying the Doctor's ear canal "STOP YOUR DILLY DALLYING AND FIND THE PAC-MAN!" the Doctor was hit with such a loud voice; that it stunned him; collapsing onto the ground; his eyes swirling inside his eye sockets, moaning in pain through his dizziness.

Doctor Buttocks was lying on the ground; beside the Cakes and Pastries shop; in the shade where no one would notice him, his eyes continued to spin, he was stunned completely, and he could still hear Betrayus's words echo in his head "Why must I work for such a lame Brain like Betrayus, I'd much prefer being dead" the Doctor declared, 'If I serve him any longer, surely I vil join the after-afterlife' he thought to himself.

"I HEARD THAT" Betrayus shouted through the phone that laid beside the Doctor; who was so startled; he sprung up in fright, his heart racing, he looked like he had seen a ghost; though that was commonplace now; in fact it was normal, he heard Betrayus hang up; hearing the 'beep beep beep' which was an indication that he could faint peacefully, his eyes rolled back into his head, waved his ectoplasm arms in the air, and then he simply fell backwards and passed out from fear.

* * *

A black darkness befalls the view, the camera slowly zooms out, as it does; a groan-like noise begins to surface, as the camera zooms out; the sound gets a bit louder; as the camera pans out; something weird can be seen dangling, the noise gets louder, the camera zooms out at a faster pace; only to reveal that the noise in question was in fact; Pac-Man… who was snoring… asleep… in his classroom… during school.

Pac was laid back in his circular seat, by his desk; fast asleep; having been woken up by Pinky late last night for almost half an hour; really drained him, therefore his sleep wasn't as soundly as it would have been if Pinky had not woke him up, but Pac held no ill will against her; he was glad to help her out with her nightmare dilemma, and the lullaby she sang; seemed to be stuck in his head; which may explain how he managed to fall asleep in class, that and tired eyes.

Spiral was seated beside him; resting his head against his rolled up fist; the events that transpired that morning was still logged into his brain; he would rather forget about it, Spiral was hardly paying attention to the lesson, but then again; no one in class seemed all that interested or motivated for that matter.

Even the book smart Cylindria was distracted; flustered more like; as she was holding her clamshell pocket mirror to her face; checking for bits of paint she missed from Pinky's 'make-up' prank, though she had no proof that it was Pinky, there was little doubt in her mind that Pinky was responsible; they were like rivals, she used a tissue to wipe away the specs of white and black she had overlooked, she thought to herself 'A girl's gotta look her best, even the annoying pink ones' referring to Pinky.

The teacher; Miss Globular was standing at the front of the classroom; lecturing the students that were awake; or least the ones paying slight attention; which I think no one was "Okay Class; we are going to learn about shapes; and how to find the area of each shape" she enthusiastically explained whilst pointing to the board with her big long teaching stick, turning her back to the students to write down the formula to solving the problem, but you know the expression 'What students do, when your back is turned'.

A certain jock-like student; had a sinister smirk on his face; that person was; Skeebo; a blue Pac-jock wearing the school's letterman jacket, with a cool golden spiky hair-do; the look of anticipation; fuelled his eyes; as he stared to the back of the class where his victim; the Pac-Man; was fast asleep in his chair; meaning it was the perfect opportunity to mess with the sleepy lemon ball's head.

Skeebo was eyeing around the room; making sure the coast was clear; the teacher's back remained turned to them; explaining the method behind solving the area of shapes to her students, he was in the clear to make his move, he had some leftover sheets of paper inside his desk; so he got them out, double checking his surroundings; hoping no one would catch him in the act.

Skeebo then proceeded to fold said sheet of paper; into a fold-up paper plane, he had a wide mischievous smile implanted on his face, he let out a very silent but sinister chuckle, Skeebo's plan was ready for deployment, but a typical bully would never pick on anyone; without someone else around to witness it, and laugh at the results, so he whispered to the light blue rounded student in front of him; the one wearing a baseball helmet, and the brown circular guy beside him with a spiky Mohawk "Hey dudes; watch this" he declared.

Skeebo then threw the paper plane into the air; his friends watched with anticipation as the now mobile paper plane honed in on its target, like a heat seeking missile; some of the other students saw it also; including Spiral; he was confused for a second; but his eyes, along with a few others; followed the incoming crafted aircraft; that swayed to the left; toward its course; Pac.

Cylindria noticed the paper plane through the corner of her eye, she was quick to realise where it was headed, and the jerk who authorised the launch; she gasp upon the realisation, as Pac-man laid back in his seat, his mouth opening for a snore to be sucked in; but it also meant the hanger was wide open, and it just so happened that the paper plane was in bound, Skeebo's eyes brimmed with excitement as his plan fell into place like a jigsaw puzzle.

The Paper plane then came in for a landing; inside Pac's mouth; and within a second his eyes popped wide open, as he began to choke on the paper lodged in his throat, he started making gurgling noises as he tried to violently cough it up, but it was muffled, so the teacher didn't take notice, Pac was completely absent minded at this point, because of the suddenness of the situation; he was in shock, he could feel he wasn't getting any air to his head, though his many years of gulping down immense amounts of food; might just pay-off, it wasn't the first time; Pac almost choked on something, he almost choked on a pineapple once.

Anyway Pac; ceased his flailing tongue in his mouth; as it was causing most of the trouble by panicking, Pac immediately calmed down, closed his eyes, and using the sheer strength in his throat; he managed to gulp the paper plane down into the pit of his stomach, it slightly hurt going down, his stomach definitely did not agree with it, Pac was lightly moaning; like he had a tummy ache, Skeebo and his two friends were snickering amongst themselves, Cylindria was more concerned about Pac; but she found a moment to deliver a very sharp and scornful glare in his direction, Skeebo was quick to feign any involvement, holding his hands out in a clueless manner, and hiding his smile behind a sceptical expression, but Cylindria knew it was him, only Skeebo would do something so pigheaded.

Pac hiccupped a small ripped off edge of the paper plane, winding it out of his mouth, his hands resting on his tummy "Err, that's not the cheeseburger I was dreaming about" he stated with an unsatisfied frown, before letting loose a light burp; surfacing two more small bits of torn off paper, Spiral was the first to show his concern; by checking up on his best bud "Whoa dude, are you okay?" you could clearly tell that Spiral genuinely cared about Pac; heck they were like brothers; the best kind of brothers.

Pac pressed his hand against his now slightly upset tummy "Yeah" he confirmed, Cylindria wasn't sure how truthful he was being, Spiral was a bit uncertain also "Coulda used some mustard though" he added, both Spiral and Cylindria rolled their eyes; with a light smile on their faces; they should've expected for Pac to say something like that; looking for the positive, rather than the negative.

Skeebo had given in to the temptation and started laughing; therefore proving that he was indeed responsible for Pac almost choking, Spiral and Cylindria were unimpressed, glaring in his direction 'How did I ever think that Skeebo was cute?' Cylindria questioned her better judgement; Skeebo wasn't exactly popular; especially not after the whole 'Heebo-Skeebo' thing, but even then he was still a pest "You know what they say 'Ya snooze, ya lose' Pac-freak" he pointed out, picking on PacWorld's saviour was pretty low, Cyli believed that Skeebo was simply jealous of Pac; though he'd never admit it, it was obviously the case.

"Lay off" Skeebo" Cylindria ordered her former boyfriend, but Skeebo just ignored her; as he laughed in a smug manner; with his eyes closed, nothing annoyed Cylindria more than laughing with your eyes closed, even Skeebo's 'friends' were mockingly laughing at him, Pac felt so small whenever Skeebo made fun of him; he seemed to handle it okay when say; a ghost mocked him, he frowned sadly; he couldn't understand why Skeebo hated him so much; Pac didn't believe in the whole 'I'm better than you' stuff, he believed everyone should be equal.

Pac was never all that good; dealing with insults, name-callings or taunts; he had a great distaste for them, but luckily Spiral was always there; since Pacindergarten; Spiral was always around to lend a hand; especially against bullies; and now was no different; Spiral defended Pac by agreeing with Cylindria "Yeah, give him a break Skeebo, he didn't exactly sleep well last night" remembering what Pac told him about Pinky waking him up and all; though he didn't think Skeebo would really care regardless, but it was better than letting the others laugh at the hero of PacWorld.

* * *

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Blinky asked his ghostly companions; as they were passing the dorm; looking for something fun to do; now that they had all the spare time to do whatever they please; without fear of Betrayus catching them in cahoots with their yellow buddy, Inky was by far the most excited; he wanted to do one thing "Let's go scare an old lady" he suggested while smirking at the very thought.

Pinky was trailing at the back of the pack; bearing a slight frown, thinking about her beloved Paccums; she wasn't all that thrilled about scaring people anymore, that spark just wasn't there today, it was in fact the spark between her and Pac; that she was more concerned about, the events that transpired last night, gave her time to reflect 'You're the best Pinky' she remembered Pac saying that when she volunteered to help him get into Betrayus's throne room, in order to break Betrayus's control on him.

'Thanks for all your help Pinky' was another delightful thing that Pac said to her, when Pinky lead him to find two sleeping Cyclops ghost for that nutty professor's invention, but she wondered; was it possible for a ghost like her; to be with a Pac-person… so cute, strong, funny, heroic, kind, honest, helpful, friendly, brave and lovable; as the Pac-Man was, she believed Pac had a bit of a crush on her; ever since the Pacinator incident; getting to kiss him; and free him; all in one day, she sighed in a content manner; blushing modestly at the thought of Pac actually like-liking her.

"Yeah, that always makes my tummy tingly" Clyde commented on their 'nothing to do' situation, Pinky was that lost in thought; that she almost forgot about how bored she was , Clyde was clutching his stomach; giggling at the thought of scaring some old ladies, Pinky would rather be spending some quality one-on-one time with Paccums; her eyes sparkled with joy; thinking about going on a picnic, or to the movies, or on a hilltop before the sunset; where she would seize the opportunity to steal an actual kiss from the heroic lemon ball; whom she had deep affections toward; obviously.

Heck anything; as long as Pinky was with Pac, her train of thought became too clouded to think straight, so she decided to forget about it for the time being, she was following Clyde at this point, just following wherever Blinky was leading them, which he most likely didn't know either, wherever the wind takes them.

As the ghost gang was floating past the dorm, Pinky's eyes found themselves getting drawn to the window they were passing, she was staring blankly at first, but then, something seemed to catch her attention "Yeah, give him a break Skeebo, he didn't exactly sleep well last night" that voice, she wondered, it sounded like Spiral, her curiosity brought her closer to the window, it was a classroom; and inside she did indeed see Spiral, and 'Cylindria' she gritted her teeth, she had an extreme dislike for Cyli because they both share an interest in Pac.

Pinky was leaning up against the window, scanning the inside of the class, her eyes suddenly bulged; her sight zoomed in her yellow Paccums, a big bright smile blew up onto her face, her eyes filled with a little thing called 'love', her heart was pacing at an abnormal rate, but she couldn't care less, it was just the joy of seeing him again, her goofy smile would melt an iceberg, or Pac if he was again frozen, she couldn't hold it in anymore and decided to get her ghost brother's attention "Hey there's Paccums" she pointed out in her loving voice, the voice she used whenever she was around Pac.

Inky, Blinky and Clyde backed up, wondering just what the fuss was about; though they knew already, the three ghost gathered behind Pinky, crowding up to catch a glimpse of this 'classroom' that Pac, Spiral and Cylindria were talking about; and both Blinky and Inky's faces fell like a sack of potatoes "This is school?" Blinky sounded dumbfound, one eye half closed; confusingly, Inky's arms hung lifelessly at his side, his mouth was wide open; stunned also "Gee, they look bored out of their minds" Inky commented, noticing that most of the students were hardly awake, heck Pac looked more like ghost then they did.

Pinky suddenly shushed them, she wanted to see just what was going on, though at that very moment; her eyes were twinkling; fixed on that cute little lemon ball of hers, her smile just as awed as ever, she was resisting her desire to go in and 'talk' to him, but they couldn't really afford to cause too much trouble on their first day in PacWorld, but boy was she resiting her urges.

Something was going on in the class, Pinky's eyes had a concentrated look in them, pressing up closer to the window so she could hear what was being said, she was surprised that no one noticed they were there; four ghost by a window; you think someone would notice, Pinky's eyes suddenly sharpened upon seeing someone in the class; she found all too familiar; the jerk that picks on her Paccums; the one who became a 'hero' and ate her and her brothers, the one who kicked the ladder when Pac was on it, the one that always runs off at first sight of a ghost; screaming like a child.

Seeing that stuck-up jerk; made Pinky's insides burn with rage, and at that moment; he was pointing to the back of the 'classroom' where her heroic Pac-Pudding was seated; Pinky's eyes formed into a glare, as she listened in to what he was about to say, Blinky, Inky and Clyde were also paying close attention; thinking that something 'good' meaning bad, was about to go down in there.

Skeebo shrugs his shoulders in a carefree fashion; he was so hooked on his fun, that he didn't realise how loud he was, as he stated almost proudly "Like I care, it's not my problem that the lame lemon loser can't get any sleep, I guess that's the price he pays for being a freak in the first place".

The camera then zooms in at lightning speed on Pinky's now aggravated face, her eyes were burning hot, flames engulfing her usually cute ocean blue eyes, her teeth gritting together furiously, her insides heating up at a boiling temperature, her right eye was even twitching irritably, thin lightning strikes were shooting down in front of her, even her body was trembling aggravatingly, in short; she was mad

Inky, Blinky and Clyde were slowly backing away; frightened of Pinky's wrath; the three ghost were huddling closely together, and making slight whimpering sounds; not sure of what to expect, Clyde was the one to point out this dire situation "Uh oh" that's all that needed to be said, Pinky's fury meter was off the charts, and they were staring at her back; one thing that these three mischievous ghost have learned from years of experience; was to NEVER, EVER tick off Pinky; because this seemed to be the angriest she's ever been "What did that Jerk wad… just say about my Packy-poo?" her voice was low, but the venom in her tone was full-blown deadly, Inky, Blinky and Clyde were now trembling in fear; and their whimpering became slightly worse, and huddling closer together.

* * *

Back inside the classroom again; the teacher could hear the commotion coming from the usual trouble-making Skeebo; and his cruel words had managed to drag in some laughter from a few other students, Miss Globular turned to the class; arms crossed; annoyed, and looking rather unimpressed with the class's behaviour, and Skeebo's behaviour also, and she wasn't about to tolerate it "Settle down, everyone!" Miss Globular ordered in a serious tone, Skeebo had stood up when he was mocking Pac, and found himself sitting back down in his seat; after receiving a glare from his teacher.

The class seemed to have settled down; but how long would that last? Miss Globular then cleared her throat, turning back to the board, and began to explain the steps to solving the area of a triangle "Now to find the area of a triangle, times base times length times Width and then-" Miss Globular became lost once again in her teachings, transfixed on her equations, the class returned to its graveyard-like state, Skeebo simply laid back in his seat; having accomplished his goal; he was satisfied, even bearing his usual smug smile that came forth whenever he had a victory to pose for, knowing he was getting away with what he did to Pac; Scott-free; as they say, however Cylindria was above letting his crime go unpunished.

Cylindria leaned to the side of her desk; glaring in Skeebo's general direction, she was cautious; not wanting to get in trouble by Miss Globular; though it was a risk she had to take, someone needed to show up Skeebo for the jerk; he really was, since Pac didn't like to retaliate on insults, unless they were ghost; or Betrayus "At least Pac isn't a complete coward around ghost" she felt quite proud of herself, from outside; Pinky was smirking; for the first time ever, she actually liked Cylindria for being bold on the matter "You tell him sister" lightly chuckling, admiring her fearlessness and her outspokenness; one time, one time only 'I still don't like her' even Inky, Blinky and Clyde were quite surprised that Pinky agreed on something Cylindria said, they thought while huddled close together.

Skeebo hated it when someone tried to show he was weak, or something that degrades him in some manner, he was taken aback by Cyli's words; he became a bit nervous; knowing full well; she was right; he was petrified of ghost; since his first sighting, to more recent scares, but he wasn't about to lose his cool; believing he had a status to uphold; school's coolest student; or some such nonsense, he simply put on a brave face; a rather casual smile, leaning back in his chair; trying to come across as cool, calm and collective; heh, doubt Skeebo even knows the very meaning of the word 'Collective'.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, I ain't afraid of ghost, or at least not as much as am of his ugly, pathetic, yellow mess of a mug" Skeebo stated in a mocking manner; pointing and laughing at Pac; who remained silent; sadly frowning and averting his eyes as Skeebo's taunts was now an ear-piercing laughter.

* * *

Just outside, by the window; it was about to get really ugly; Pinky's eyes were burning with ultimate rage; flame embodied eyes of immense hatred; her right eye; once again was twitching irritably, her teeth grinding together viciously, steam was practically spouting out of her ear canals, her body was shaking angrily, she was critically mad; Hulk rage kind of mad.

Inky, Blinky and Clyde were huddling closer together than before, whimpering almost pathetically; frightened to their core; as Pinky's burning rage was building climactically, and all they could do was tremble in fear, their mouths were even trembling.

Inky was right behind Blinky; and right beside Clyde; holding his chin with both his ectoplasm flippers; trying to keep his head straight; but in all honesty; he was afraid of what was about to follow, Blinky held his plasmid flippers up in a defensive stance; encase she Hulks out on them, he could even sense her built up levels of anger; she was about to snap "Oh gee, she's gonna blow" he declared whilst covering his face; as if bracing himself for an actual explosion.

Clyde was chewing on the tips of his ectoplasm flippers; as if pretending to bite his nails; after lasting a few seconds; feeling the horror inside of him starting to grow bigger, out of sheer fear; he blurted out "Game over man, game over!" it almost sounded like he was crying through his horror, covering his eyes, so that he wouldn't have to witness the path of destruction open up right in front of him, whimpering in terror of the thought of Pinky levelling the place they now knew as 'home'.

Inky and Blinky were keeping their distance; backing away; until they were resting almost against Clyde; who was cowering the most of the three, Inky and Blinky were beside one another; observing Pinky's super vengeful state; Inky's mouth continued to quiver in fear of Pinky's now breaking point, she was going to snap at any moment, and that's when Inky's cowardice required something in the form of a hug "Hold me" he said aloud.

Blinky eyed the blue ghost with scepticism and concern; the 'are you crazy?' kind of concern, one eye half opened; confused by Inky's weird request "What?" he quickly responded; looking rather grossed out from the very thought, Inky was quick to feign ignorance "Nothing" he responded a little too quickly, it was the heat of the moment; Inky told himself, averting his eyes nervously; wishing he hadn't said it; how embarrassing.

Pinky was spreading out her arms, before clenching her plasmid flippers into fist, and bringing them close to her face "Errrrrrrr" she furiously growled, her entire body was burning with rage, the kind of rage you only ever experience once in your lifetime; or in Pinky's case; twice, once in the living, and once in the after-lifetime "Nobody, AND I MEAN NOBOBY; messes with MY PACCUMS!" Pinky shouted.

Pinky was now in full-blown super Saiyan mode; surrounded by a burning flame of pinkness; her eyes as sharp as icicles, her frown as deadly as poison, there was no way in PacWorld; that she was about to let that jerk; belittle and upset her Pac-Man, that was a line never to be crossed, and she was about to make that bum pay for crossing Pinky's line.

Pinky charged; dissolving through the window; zipping past the students; who gasped upon sight of a ghost in the classroom, her eyes burning with immense rage as she dashed toward the stuck-up jerk; Skeebo heard some of the students making shocked noises and turned to his left, to figure out what the commotion was all about; only to be greeted by a dangerous looking pink ghost charging in his directions with red hot burning eyes, he shrieked in terror; like a girl, and flinching like an unbalanced ninja.

Pinky came to a slow halt beside the so-called 'tough guy' trembling fearfully; covering his face with his arms; bracing himself for the end; Pinky's expression was the very definition of 'Hulk mad' her eyes engulfed by flaming rage, angrily frowning at the wimp she was now floating beside; Skeebo was almost curled up into a frightened ball; shielding his face with not just his arms, but his legs too; his mouth was twitching uncontrollably at the sight of an actual angered ghost; glaring straight at him.

"What did you just say about my Paccums?" Pinky spoke firmly; venom etching in her tone, her furious eyes fixed on the coward; that dare messes with her Pac-Man, but he said nothing; he was too busy trembling in fear, in fact the whole classroom became dead silent; eyes as wide as ping pong balls; jaw dropped; stunned by the sudden appearance of a very angered ghost; no one dared to say a word, or even move a muscle; not even Miss Globular; who was frozen in place; like a statue; too afraid to do anything.

Even Pac, Spiral and Cylindria were bearing similar stunned expressions; their eyes were bulged and their jaws had fallen; staring at Pinky overshadowing Skeebo; who was shivering like a baby on a cold winters night, Cylindria face planted her forehead; nodding her head sideways in disapproval; thinking that Pinky's action was far too melodramatic 'Talk about over doing it girlfriend', Pac however was a little touched by Pinky's kind deed; going the distance to defend him in such a manner; though he was too stunned to notice his heart's desire.

Outside the class; by the window; were three equally; if not MORE so, stunned ghost; Inky, Blinky and Clyde; jaw dropped and bug eyed; frozen in place; unable to properly register the chain of events that just occurred 'Dude messes with Pac, now he's gotta answer to Pinky' Blinky thought to himself; his ectoplasm stubs rested on both sides of his conflicted cranium, stressing over what to do now.

Blinky simply melted into a puddle of red goo on the lawn, Inky was thinking also 'That dude is about to get messed up', Clyde was resting his plasmid flippers just under his chin, eyes bulged like everyone else's right now, but with a voice screaming inside his head "DDDDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDD".

The class was still so dead silent, it didn't even sound like anyone was breathing, Pinky continued to glare viciously at the bully who upset her Pac-Pudding; her ectoplasm stubs rested on her waist; becoming impatient by his non-response; she then slowly leaned in closer; her burning rage engulfed eyes; seemed far more terrifying up close; like that horrifying video game; Slender Pac-Man, that's how Skeebo felt having a ghost right in his face; he was even starting to break up in cold sweat.

As Pinky was now an inch away from the jerk's face; she remained silent for a few seconds, before "WELL?" Pinky screamed into Skeebo's already terrified face; he shrieked in sheer fright; flinching like a hyperactive hedgehog; his cry sounded weak; like his voice was broken or something, everyone in the classroom; felt their heart jump; Miss Globular felt like she was in one of those Silence of the Lamb flicks; as it was a heart pumping moment; stuck in a room with a very aggressive ghost; that was horror.

Skeebo was immensely frightened; despite what he said to Cylindria; he was about to have a heart attack; but it didn't matter what he did; the ghost was talking gibberish to him, heck he didn't have a clue as to what it wanted, having shrieked in horror on the inside when the pink ghost showed up in his face; he had to say something; hoping that maybe he could talk his way out of it, after a few more moments of hesitation, Skeebo opened his mouth to speak "Uhhhhhhhhh" that was all that came out.

Outside once more, Clyde remained dead quiet; out of fear, watching the scene play out in the classroom, Inky was nodding his head sideways, before smacking his forehead with his ectoplasm stub; this was embarrassing; what Pinky was doing, and the whole situation was a joke, back inside the class; even Spiral was amazed by how weird things were; pressing his hand against his forehead; feeling a headache was coming, or maybe he was just embarrassed.

Pinky eyed Skeebo; steam about to spout; big-time, however a certain red ghost decided to contain this situation, arising from the floor; on Skeebo's right side; bearing a rather uncomfortable grin; Skeebo was now doubly afraid; if that was possible, Blinky had to interfere; Pinky was spilling too much on their partnership with Pac; if word got out; Pac's status as PacWorld's hero; might be frowned upon, so he nervously tried to ease up the situation, by putting an end to it "Uh what she meant to say was… BOO!"

The phrase 'BOO' was a ghost most reliable weapon; it scatters the weak from the strong; causing panic to spread amongst the hearts of many; like wildfire, which is exactly what happened in that moment Blinky cried "BOO!" Skeebo was succumbed by fear, he leapt from his seat; springing toward the ceiling; however there was a light just above where he was seated, his head shattered the light bulb; his hair connecting to the electrical circuit; sending a serious shock of electricity through his body; performing wild poses as the electrical shock ran through his veins, after a good ten seconds, Skeebo's hair detached from the circuit; falling back down and landing head first into his circular seat, with his feet in the air.

Two seconds later the class erupted into screams of anarchy, every student began to run amuck; Miss Globular grabbed her books, her teaching stick and her apple; with a bite out of it, she held it all above her head, readying her feet by sprinting on the spot; she was about to dash, but not before ordering her students in a panicky voice; identical to the one she used when four ghost showed up to scare her and her dog "Schools out, run on home students and lock the doors, let the hero handle them" referring to Pac.

As the teacher was ordering her students to go home; therefore distracting Blinky and Pinky in the moment; a dazed Skeebo pulled himself from his upside down position in his seat; as said before; dazed; his head was thumping something awful; he began a slow trek; crawling on the floor to the door at the back right-hand side of the room, however once Miss Globular was done ordering the students; that's when everyone, and I mean everyone; ran to the door that Skeebo was desperately crawling toward; which ended just as you would think; half of the students stampeding all over the downed bully; screaming in horror, not even realising they were mowing over someone; Skeebo was left to endure the footmarks of pain, that were stamped all over him.

After about eight or so pairs of feet had finished trampling over Skeebo like a doormat; even Miss Globular herded over him, Skeebo was dazed; aching immensely, foot tracks left all over his back; the bully was slowly climbing to his feet; groaning, feeling dizzy, his eyes swirling, he wondered whether he really did see ghost or did something else happen? He wondered, Skeebo peeked over his shoulder only to encounter the Pink ghost from before; flaming rage-filled eyes, teeth grinding together in a snarling manner, glaring angrily at him.

Skeebo unleashed a loud ear piercing scream; before summoning all his remaining strength to his feet, and made a fast getaway, dashing out of the classroom with his arms waving in the air; Kermit the frog style, Pinky's eyes followed the jerk; screaming as he fled from the class "That's right, runaway ya big ugly bully!" she shouted firmly, throwing her plasmid flippers to her sides, breathing heavily; mad as heck still.

Pac was still frozen in his seat; Pinky stood up for him like no one ever has; he was quite frankly stunned, his eyes stuck on the back of Pinky, it was a little much; but he appreciated Pinky coming to his aid like that, it was really something special; was his cheeks starting to heat up? Pinky was completely overcome by rage; he had no idea that she cared that much, he decided to show his gratitude, he was a little taken aback by her action though "Gee, thanks Pinky" he thanked in a very kind tone, while making a mental note 'Don't get on Pinky's bad side'.

It was the appreciation from Pac; that instantly calmed the pink ghost, his soothing voice rid Pinky of any rage she had built up inside her, and her eyes softened; back to the usual cute ocean blue eyes; sparkling with joy, she had a goofy but loving grin implanted on her lips, her ectoplasm flippers rested upon her chest; her heart beat racing at an abnormal rate, two red hot oval shaped blushes formed on her cheeks, yep she was now back to her usual self, she was feeling giddy with loving emotions.

Pinky admired the smiling lemon; seated at his desk, her eyes were transfixed on him, without another moment to spare; she zipped over to her Paccums, on his right side, her eyes meeting with his; though Pac was feeling a little uncomfortable; crowds; Spiral, Cyli and Blinky were watching, Pinky gazed upon Pac lovingly; admiring the slightest detail on his face, she was resting her head against her ectoplasm stubs "My pleasure, no one messes with my Packy-poo" she declared in a sweet tone, resting her cheek against Pac; for a good five seconds, Pinky was loving the close proximity with Paccums, even Pac was lightly blushing, when she eventually leaned away, there was pink goo glued to his cheek, Pinky winked at Pac; causing him to blush a second time, and nervously scratch the back of his head; grinning in a goofy fashion.

Spiral walked over to Pac and Pinky, standing his ground behind his Pac-buddy; who was, as usual; getting hit on by Pinky, he smiled regardless; he couldn't blame any girl for having a crush on an actual super hero; he just rolled his eyes; finding it kind of funny, Cylindria had just finished wiping off some dust from her glasses, cleaning them with the tissue she used to remove the make-up mess that Pinky made on her face; still no proof though.

Blinky moved in beside Cylindria; who was just putting her glasses back on when she decided to address the classroom bail-out that just occurred; because of a certain drama queen "Uh don't you think scaring the classroom out of commission like that was a bit too; you know… extreme?" in truth it was, but she did admire Pinky's spunk; standing up for Pac like that was pretty incredible; though she'd never tell her that, Pinky would just take it as an insult or something, and ask if she was jealous of her and Pac; even if it wasn't set in stone.

Pac, Spiral and Cylindria were darting their eyes at the red ghost; Blinky being the one to stir the storm; Blinky saw that they were staring at him; realising that they were thinking it was his fault; to a degree it was, his mouth lowered; struggling to get the words out, his right eye half closed sceptically; wondering why he was the centre of the blame game; when it was in fact; Pinky who instigated the problem in the first place "Blame it on Pinky, I was just trying to put out the fire" he admitted; pointing his ectoplasm stub at the pink ghost across from him; beside Pac.

Cylindria gave Pinky that shifty look; the dull glare of expectation; Pinky was crazy for exposing herself in the class like that; no one needed to know that Pac had four ghost allies; thinking that would be bad for his reputation, Pinky gave Blinky a sharp glare; indicating that he needed to 'shut it', Blinky gritted his teeth nervously; after witnessing just how protective she was; of that lemon ball, and how much rage came with her protective instinct.

Pinky scoffed, before declaring in a carefree tone; and doing a 'shove off' gesture "Whatevs, as long as my Paccums isn't hurt" Pinky cooed in a soothing voice; gazing sweetly into Pac's mesmerising eyes, Pinky's voice was drenched with care; concern emanating from her soft ocean coloured eyes; knowing that out of all Pac's 'friends' she was the one who truly cared most for his wellbeing, his happiness, his needs, his everything.

"He did make me eat paper" Pac explained with a slight sad frown; though he wasn't all that concerned about it anymore, he was quick to forgive and forget, one of the many infinite reasons why Pinky had a soft spot for him, on the other hand, Pinky felt a rising tide of fury; burning up her ectoplasm insides, what she wouldn't give to see that jerk dangle from a high-up tree, it frustrated her to think that anyone apart from Lord Bozo would have something against her lovable yellow ball "Ooohhhh if I see him again, I'll crush him into oblivion" she sounded dangerously serious, folding her wrist, and curling her stub into a fist, and punching it into her other stub of a hand, Cylindria rolled her eyes; whilst thinking 'Overdramatic, Girlfriend'.

Inky and Clyde decide to join on whatever it was they were conversing about, now that Pinky wasn't a raging inferno; meaning everyone could breathe easily again, Clyde parked himself beside Spiral and Blinky, while Inky motioned himself beside his ultra-rage-ridden sister; everyone was spread out around the Pac-Man, like some kind of meeting with the minds; granted not the brightest of minds.

Anyway; now that the spook fest was said and done; everyone seemed at ease, Cylindria decided to let all this be a good thing that school was out, besides; she already knew how to find the area of shapes, so todays lesson was kind of pointless, so she decided to address the situation "Well, since schools out for the day; might as well take advantage of the situation" Spiral's face suddenly lit up with a bright smile; his eyes even perked up like a kid on Pacmas **(Christmas)**, giving Cyli the gun point gesture "Good point, Cyli" he declared charismatically.

Blinky was scratching his plasmid cranium; trying to get his head around something that's been bugging him since Pinky stopped them by the window; and getting a glimpse of this 'teaching' thing; the Nether Realm was filled with far too many thick heads; and ran by an equally large lame brain of a leader; point being; they didn't have any schools; in fact, most of what any of the four ghost knew and believed, was an influence from either Betrayus or Ogle; who da thunk? But the question was "Seriously how do guys manage in a place like this?", catching the attention of the lazy laid back Inky; who also wondered the exact same thing "Yeah, I was seconds away from ripping out my eyeballs" emphasizing his point by ripping out two goo balls from his plasmid sides and holding one in each stub; Pac, Spiral and Cyli leaned away; bearing disgusted expressions.

After a few seconds to compose himself from Inky's 'demonstration', Spiral simply shrugged his shoulders in a carefree manner, he had mixed feelings on school "Heh, it's not that bad" he spoke plainly on the matter, just then Pac leapt from his seat, startling and concerning everyone; especially Pinky; as he stood on his desk; hero posing; his rolled up fist resting on his waist, smiling proudly and declaring; mainly to Spiral and Cylindria "Hey do you two wanna go see the new Monster Masher movie? it's gonna be radically awesome; Godzilla style awesomeness" pulling off a variety of kung fu poses; that most of them had seen him pull off, after gobbling a kung fu berry.

Pinky's eyes sparkled with admiration, lost in her transfixion of Pac's heroic moves, heart-wrenching; she could feel her heart rate start to pick up, resting her head against her ectoplasm stubs while admiring her beloved Paccums; a movie with Paccums, the very thought caused love hearts to forge above her head, she and Pac would share Popcorn; she wouldn't get much, she could rest up against him, or even, her heart skipped a beat, or even plant a kiss, that would be her dreams manifested to reality.

Spiral held up his hands in a bracing manner, or to some it was a 'pass' gesture "Sorry dude, we'll pass" he regretfully announced, Pac's face fell; confused; Spiral never said 'No' to the 'Monster Masher' films, him and Spiral had seen both the first and second films; multiple times, including the two Spin-Offs 'Monster Masher: Strikes Back' and 'Monster Masher: Judgement Day', they had seen them all together, Pac was confused; what was so important that Spiral would miss one of their favourite movie franchises, Pac became slightly suspicious.

Spiral's teeth were gritting in a panic, that look Pac had on his face; was a clear indication that he wasn't buying their baloney; Cylindria however had it all sorted out; she knew how to sound convincing; the trick was to pretend like nothing was happening, sounds quite ominous really, but that's how she got it done; she smiled in a casual manner, resting a hand on her waist as she explained their 'situation' before Spiral stresses out completely, and risk spoiling the whole enchilada; figure of speech "Sir C said he wanted me and Spiral to meet up with him after school, but seeing as schools out for the day, might as well go check him out now" she lightly giggled at the end; accidently.

Pac was a more than a little let down, but he was quick to bounce back with a more positive expression, it wouldn't be the same without someone to go with him, and the ghost gang was out of the question; as he couldn't risk their safety by hanging with them in public; as much as he would like to spend some time with his new ghostly roommates, but Pac came up with a solution that could work in everyone's favour "Maybe I should come with you guys".

Cylindria was quick to wave her hands, denying him of that privilege, not wanting Pac to see what they had in store for him, any sooner than he had to "Uh that won't be necessary" Cyli replied with a nervous grin on her face, Spiral could feel sweat breaking out on the back of his head, meaning they had a time frame before he explodes into a sweat covered mess; holding his hands ups, indication of 'pass' adding to what Cylindria had already established "Yeah dude, he asked for us specifically".

Pac wondered why would Sir C ask Spiral and Cylindria specifically; and why not him? He was sceptical, but mostly let down, his usually bright face fell; almost depressingly, his eyes sloped in a saddened manner, he was really looking forward to going to the movies with his best friends; so much for that plan, Pac didn't want to stop them, if it was for Sir C, surely it had to be important, he was just curious as to why they didn't want him to go with them, nevertheless Pac shook his head understandingly "Oh um okay".

Cylindria and Spiral decided to get on their way "We'll see ya later Pacster" Spiral reassured his yellow comrade with a friendly salute, before making tracks; leaving Pac with their four ghost friends, seconds after exiting the classroom; Spiral and Cylindria exchanged looks of concern; they noticed how silent Pac was; he was quite enthusiastic about going to the movies together, they kind of regretted brushing him off like that, but they both smiled upon the inevitable realisation that Pac would forgive them, after he sees what they have in store for him.

* * *

Pac just stood there; frozen in place; beside his desk, he was really looking forward to seeing his favourite film franchise with his two best friends; he wouldn't be so disappointed if he could somehow comprise his plan; if he could invite his ghost friends, then he'd be alright with the change in plans, but he couldn't bring them into a movie theatre; it would be as chaotic as was in here; when Pinky charged in, he didn't really want a repeat of that.

Pinky was observing Pac; she herself was bearing a sad expression also; seeing Pac in the slum like this; it broke her heart to see her lemon ball in such a dried up state, she glared viciously; thinking of that Pig tailed pest, if that was Pinky; she'd drop whatever she had planned; just to satisfy her Paccums, 'What kind of true friend says 'No' to my Paccums' the thought of it was burning up her innards, her face softened sympathetically; wanting nothing more than to cheer up her Pac-Man.

Pinky moved in closer to Pac's side, and resting her ectoplasm arm; tenderly on his back; smiling lovingly at her lemon ball, Pac eyed the pink ghost questionably; but seeing her smile directly smiling at him; made him realise she was just trying to cheer him up, honestly whenever Pac was down; Pinky was there, whenever Pac needed help through the Netherworld; Pinky was there, heck she even saved him from being someone's frozen sculpture, she was kind and extremely friendly toward him; he was grateful for Pinky's support; he was grateful for a lot that Pinky has done; his frown slowly formed into a gratified smile; it didn't take a single word from Pinky to make him feel better, it was just knowing he had a great loving friend like Pinky; who genially cared about him.

Clyde was proud of his little sis, he looked like he was about to tear up a little, Pinky felt relieved to see that amazing optimistic smile of Pac's, only he made such a simple smile seem immensely adorable; or at least in her eyes "You don't need them Paccums, you can always invite us" she pointed out with a delightful expression on her face; soft gentle eyes and a bright colourful smile; she even threw in a seductive wink for good measure, causing Pac to lightly blush; but it was a short-lived blush; reminded that ghost weren't exactly 'welcome' here in PacWorld; otherwise he would be more than happy to have them tag along with him; but sadly that was not the perfect world, they lived in.

Pinky guided Pac to turn around; using her ectoplasm arm; to give him a gentle push; Pac was in very close proximity with Pinky at this point, he didn't seem bothered by it; all that much, he kind of like it, being close to her and whatnot; he could feel his cheeks starting to burn red and pink; coincidently more pink than red, but as Pac was turned around by the sweetly enamoured Pinky, he was greeted by a very unimpressed looking red ghost; arms crossed; sharp glaring eyes, along with a frowning look of disappointment edging Blinky's mouth.

Pac wasn't prepared for such a disgruntled expression; especially not from Blinky, Inky was beside the red ghost; his ectoplasm stubs resting upon where his hips would be; glaring unfavourably at him also, Pac was more than a little confused; Pinky was drawing a blank 'What are these bozo's looking all hot and bothered over?' glaring on the inside, the yellow ball was bearing a sceptical expression; why did they seem so irritated, Clyde was completely unaware of what was happening; it seemed, looking lost and questionable.

Pac decided to ask on the issue, but Blinky beat him to the punch "What's the big deal pal? How come we didn't get an invitation to see a movie?" Pac's eyes bulged, he didn't expect such a reaction, he didn't think they would mind all that much, Inky held his arms out in a questioning gesture, adding "Yeah, what gives?" Clyde however was keeping to himself; looking rather uncomfortable with where this was headed, his mouth was quivering; his stubby flippers were doing their best to hold his lips in a steady manner.

Pinky was giving it some thought; it didn't occur to her at first, but now she was starting to worry 'Does Paccums not like us? Does he not love me?' her eyes sloped in a saddened fashion, she could feel her heart starting to form cracks, floating beside her yellow lemon ball; looking at him; her eyes were feeling heavy; like a wave of streaming tears was about to disperse from her pretty ocean blue coloured eyes, planting her ecto-stubs over her chest; feeling a bit neglected and hurt.

Pac noticed the saddened look on Pinky's usually happy flirty face; he hadn't realised that they cared this much, as they were always coming and going when they were working for Betrayus, but now that they longer work for him; he was seeing a new side to his ghostly companions, despite feeling unhappy for his friend's position; even if he wanted them to come; which he did, they wouldn't fit in with the 'living' crowd; inside the Theatre, as much as it pained him to say it, he had to "Uh you guys wouldn't exactly fit in, with the audience".

Clyde was still at the back of the pack; hearing the young hero's explanation; his conclusion was quite solid, though it made him feel down, they never got to really spend any time with their yellow ally, it was such a lost opportunity, Clyde expressed the accuracy of the Pac-Man's words "He's got a point" Blinky, Inky and Clyde's faces fell; sighing in synchronisation, feeling let down by those words "Bummer" Inky declared, he was kind of looking forward to chowing down on some popcorn, assuming the Lemon ball wouldn't have gobbled it up, when he was distracted, which was extremely likely to happen.

Despite the restrictions of ghost in PacWorld; Pinky was desperate to spend some quality time with her lovable lemon ball "Don't you wanna invite little ol' me; Packy-Poo?" Pinky asked in her sweet soothing voice, flashing her delicate eyelashes seductively; determined to get Pac to say 'yes', Pac was in quite the jam, Pinky was very persistent, but there was no way around it, he had no other choice but to say 'no', the hard truth would surely disappoint her, but it was too risky otherwise "Sorry Pinky, not today" he stated; with a regretful and apologetic expression.

Pinky's hopes were dashed on the spot; a small part of herself was convinced he would make an exception just for her; but that didn't seem to be the case, her arms swayed lifelessly by her sides, her jaw dropped disappointingly, her eyes fell to a sad slope "Aww" she moped, but despite her level of disappointment; she couldn't bring herself to hate Pac for saying no; her measure of love for Pac immensely surpassed anything else she held dear; including her annoying brothers.

Pac felt bad, leaving his friends alone, but he did already buy the three tickets; he regretted not mentioning it to Spiral and Cylindria; thinking they might have changed their mind if they had known, but it was a request from Sir C; so he couldn't be too upset about it, he sighed in a disappointingly fashion, before addressing his ghostly pals; enthusiasm clearly lacking in his tone "I guess I'll go and check out the triple whammy awesomeness of Monster Masher 3 by myself, I guess".

Blinky, Inky, Pinky and Clyde simply watched as their yellow lemon friend; lover in Pinky's case; left the classroom; clearly downed by having to go to the movie alone, Pinky was worried about him; as always, right? Pac always seemed to find a positive note to any situation, but there was nothing positive about him in that instant; he was like an empty shell of his former self, Clyde was also concerned for their yellow friend; never had he seen the Pac-Man so gloomy.

Pinky was already trying to hatch up a plan to cher up her Paccums, crossing her arms; a hard-pressed look of intense thinking; forged onto her pink face; and it quickly caught the attention of her older brothers "What's Pinky planning this time?" Blinky asked in a rather rude tone, sounding like a poor attempt to tease her; it was distracted her train of thought; she threw he arms out angrily "None of your bees wax" she declared; with rage etching on her sharp tongue.

Inky grinned mischievously; seeing it as the perfect time to poke fun at his infatuated sister "Probably something boring; like asking her 'boyfriend' out on a date" Inky declared mockingly; before bursting into a fit of laughter, Pinky was in no mood for Inky's smart mouthed jokes, in fact she decided to do what she had been wanting to do for a while.

Pinky's ectoplasm flipper; curled into a rolled up fist; every ounce of rage in her body piled into a flaming fist of fury, she swung it with all her might; making a painful contact; to Inky's smug face; exactly what she wanted to do to that jerk who messed with her Paccums; Inky's face was hit with such force, that his face looked like a punched in pillow; his face had vanished; somewhere deep into the depths of his pillow face, Blinky was smirking; trying not to laugh as he watched Inky's ectoplasm flippers; blindly searching for the spot on his face that was punched in.

Inky was able to yank his face; forcing it out of the pit that was on his face moments ago; his eyes were like a vortex; spinning around and around; lost in a spell of dizziness; he was groaning in pain; his head was swirling also, Pinky huffed; glaring at his annoying blue blob of a brother; not part of her pink ectoplasm body; didn't enjoy doing that "It wouldn't be boring!" she declared through a growl, before Inky succumbed to the pain emanating in his face; collapsing into unconsciousness; stars circling above him "Oohh, stars" Clyde pointed out; easily amused by the complete suddenness of something so mythical and strange, Blinky slapped his forehead; embarrassed by the big guy's random drop in intellect.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter, please leave a review and take a look at the premise for another episode I got planned**

**R.I.P.P (Rest in Peace Pinky) Do not let the title deceive you**

******Blinky: Yeah, it is a kid's show after all**

**Pinky: And my brothers would totally lose it, if I ****wasn't around**

******Inky: Wait, is Pinky about to be axed or not? I already ********had Ogle bake a 'Good Riddance' slime cake **

**********Pinky: You ain't getting rid of me that easily buster **

**Inky: What a bummer**

******Clyde: I'd miss you Pinky**

**Pinky: At least some of us care, also if I was gone ****who would look out for my Paccums?**

******Clyde: I'm sure Cylindria would be an excellent choice ********for such a position**

**********Pinky: Not in a million years, No way that Pig-Tailed ************Pest is stealing my Paccums!**

**********Blinky: Ha ha… Anyway; let us know what you guys think ****************of this pre-miss? Premace? Darn it how do you say that word? **

******************Clyde: I believe the word you are searching for is; ********************premise**

**********************Blinky: Yeah what Clyde said, and how would you guys ************************feel if Pinky bit the dust… again? **

**********************Inky: Please let it be so, let it be so**

**********************Pinky: That's it! I'm gonna pry that tiny brain of ************************yours out your nose**

**********************Blinky: No Way I'm gonna miss this; see ya on the flip ************************side **

**********************Clyde: Please do leave your opinion, and a review for ************************t************************he chapter you have just finished reading, and let us know how you would feel ************************about Pinky moving on to a better place; please be nice when expressing your thoughts on my sister, Pinky can be a hot head sometimes, and gets real mean on a very regular basis; but beneath her rough gooey exterior; lies the heart of five cute kittens, she's not as bad as most would think **

**************************Inky: AAAHHHHHH SHE'S TWISTING MY ARM, BLINKY DON'T JUST STAND THERE, HELP ME **

******************************Blinky: Keep Dreaming, I'm not risking my afterlife for your scrawny weenie butt**

**********************************Inky: UNCLE! UNCLE!**

**Pinky: You're not squirming your way out of this one**

******Clyde: I get the feeling I need to intervene before someone gets hurt**

**********Blinky: Way past that point big guy**

**INKY: MOMMY! **

******Clyde: Happy trails to all of you, I bid you all adiou, as I have something important to attend to; I'm very poetic**

**********Blinky: Put a sock in it Spookspear; Inky's turning purple over here**

**************Clyde: Gotta go **

Pinky catches a sickness; which is fatal to ghost, so Pac-Man, Cylindria, Spiral, Blinky and Inky; set out to find the ingredients needed to produce a cure in order to save her, whilst Clyde and Sir C; are tasked with ensuring Pinky remains in a stable condition, Pac will finally understand the concept of love, meanwhile Betrayus has Doctor Buttocks create an invention; The Pac-Masher 100; that sucks in 100 Pac-citizens; in order to blend them into a body for the evil overlord, Pac-Man must save Pinky and put a stop to this Pac-mash-up scheme; while learning what is truly important in life.

**So do ya think? Please let me know what you think, and don't forget to leave a review, Adios my friends, Adios.**


End file.
